Bliss, Part 2- New York
by Metroprincess
Summary: HTML Demons have attacked, so the formatting of the story may be off. oops. At any rate- Jono and Susana\'s honeymoon plans hit a roadblock- the anti-sand nature of the honeymooners themselves.
1. Threats of Depantsing

Disclaimer: Same lack of continuity and ownership as all of the 25(

Disclaimer: Same lack of continuity and ownership as all of the 25(?!) chapters in Part 1.I own Susana, Marvel owns anyone else, Mitsubishi owns Eclipses, and Moby owns his music.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: July 24th, 3 years later.The New York Mansion.

Susana Blaine adjusted her position on the tree limb, then leaned back against the supporting trunk.Scribbling over something in the small notepad she held, she scowled and cursed managerial accounting.*I wish I'd taken this back when I was supposed to, instead of putting it off till now.Oh well.One more semester and I'm soo done.*Reaching up, she gathered her now-long hair into a loose bun and stabbed it through with her pencil.She tucked the notebook into a back pocket of her jeans, then turned on her limb.Looking down, she gulped, then slid off the branch and onto the ground.She landed on her feet with a light thump, right as her fiancée, Jonothan Starsmore, walked around the tree trunk.

}Whoa there, gel.You ok?{ His eyes showed his concern, and she smiled at him.

"Never better, sir.Finished my homework.Know what that means?"

He looked genuinely puzzled.}Nope, sorry.No idea.{

"We can go into the city tonight," she grinned, then pressed a kiss to the bandages over the lower half of his face."To celebrate my birthday!"She did a delighted little dance, then glared at him."It's not nice to laugh at people on their birthdays!"

}Laughing?Me?Never.{He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the mansion.}Come on, now.I've got a surprise for yer.{

"Oooh...a surprise.Fun!"She gave a little hop, then smiled at his amused expression."Sorry...I guess I'm still just a big kid, aren't I?God...I'm getting old.I'm 23 today.That's weird to think about." She shrugged, and the introspective mood left as suddenly as it had come.She followed him into the mansion and to the room they shared.He pushed her down onto the bed and told her to stay.She sat calmly on the bed, looking around at the room that had been her home for three years and his home for nearly half that.Just then, he pulled a package from the top shelf of the closet and held it out triumphantly.She took it, and settled it on her lap while she waited for him to join her on the bed."Just **had** to use the top shelf of my closet as a hiding place, did ya?"

}Well, I figured since you can't reach up there...{He grabbed both of her wrists before she had a chance to hit him for the comment.His eyes glinted mockingly, and she growled at him.

}None of that now...save it for later.{She choked back a snort, then turned her attention back to the package on her lap.Ripping open the paper, she grinned.

"A London 'pictorial tour book', sweet.I'm all about going there next year."She leaned across the bed and pressed a kiss to the side of his face.

}Somethin' else, too.{She looked at him, then at the book, then back at him in confusion.}Yer get a tour guide who 'appens t'know the area pretty well. Just say the word, and we'll go.{He fell backwards as she set the book carefully aside and scrambled across the bed to give him a hug and press another kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks, Jono.I love it."}And you, don't forget that.{"Now, come on, let's get ready!If we're staying at my place, I've got clothes.You, however, don't."

}Perhaps I should do something about that...{

"You could.I mean, would you really miss one pair of jeans and a concert t-shirt?That seems to be all you'll wear."She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment, then shrieked in surprise as he suddenly settled on top of her."What now?"

}I figured I should point out that jeans and concert shirts aren't **all** that I wear.{He raised an eyebrow at her as she tentatively slid her hands down his sides.

"Ok, point taken.You have some _very_ nice silk boxers, and I should know, since I bought you these.However, I think I could enjoy them more in New York where I don't have to concentrate on dampening your telepathy quite so much."She slid a hand back up his side and tickled him lightly before bringing both hands up to push his shoulders off of her."Dressed, please?Not that I couldn't stay here like this for a lot longer, but we can have a lot more fun at my place."

Her 'place' referred to the SoHo studio apartment her parents had provided when she decided to go back to school at NYU to finish her degree.Her mother had encouraged her to stay there rather than commute from Westchester every day.However, she generally used it when she had early classes the next morning, or when, like tonight, she wanted to go clubbing without having to worry about the late night drive back.Spending time away from the mansion meant spending time away from Jono; so she endured the daily train commute instead.Dragging herself from her position on the bed, she stood and walked to her side of the closet.She pawed through the clothes until she found something she liked.She took the black sleeveless turtleneck and tan leather pants over to the mirror behind the door and held them up in front of her.With an approving nod, she slipped into the bathroom to change clothes.That done, she opened the door and stepped out, then whistled.

"Well now...you look absolutely scrumptious."She eyed his dark jeans and plain white dress shirt."Now let's go.We're both gorgeous," she giggled "and every minute we're here is another minute we're...well, not at the club or my place.And of course we don't want that."She gave him a fake pout, batting her eyelashes simultaneously; then she shrieked again as he scooped her up and carried her downstairs."What the..."

}Well, if I'd let you keep talking, we'd still be up there.Wouldn't we?{

"Good point.But do you think you might put me down now? Alright then...."When he made no move to let her down, she shifted her weight until she could reach the fly of his jeans."Put me down or you lose the...what dy'a call em?Oh yeah, trousers. You know I'll do it.I can deal if you fall, remember?Wolverine's been teaching Jubilee and I how to take a fall and not get hurt."She smiled triumphantly as he set her back on her feet."I'm sure some time it'll be a useful skill.Until then...I'll content myself with just _threatening_ to depants you."With that, she raced down the stairs to the driveway.

}We're takin' the Eclipse today.Since it's yer birthday and all, you know.{His eyes crinkled at her delighted expression, and he stumbled back as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

Tilting her head back, she gave him a pleading look."Can I drive pleasepleaseplease?Cause it's the Eclipse, and it's my birthday, and I'm a _perfect driver_..." she trailed off, waiting expectantly for his input.

}Well, yer got two out of three right...so I suppose so.{He hugged her against him, then pressed the keys into her hand and pushed her towards the other side of the convertible.After some shuffling around in the glove compartment, Susana pushed a Moby CD into the changer and threw the transmission into drive.They sped off into the night, tires squealing, techno blasting, and a slight odor of burning rubber hanging in their wake.


	2. Disco, Delicate Ears, and Subways

Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone but Susana

Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone but Susana.Don't sue me, please.Night Fever is from the Saturday Night Fever soundtrack, and is one of my "guilty pleasure" songs.Febreze is a great invention, which I also don't own.Why am I not surprised?

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Susana's loft, the next day.About 11:00 AM.

Susana opened her eyes to a brightly lit, blandly colored apartment wall.Blinking at the light reflecting from the shiny white paint, she resolved that before the month was out, she'd do _something_ about the boring walls of the studio.After climbing carefully out of bed so as not to wake Jono, she tugged on an ancient pair of pajamas and passed through the Asian-influenced privacy screens, which separated what the realtor had called a "sleeping nook" from the apartment's living room and open kitchen.

Crossing the sparsely furnished living room, she looked around.*Not too bad, for a 23 year old in New York.I've got the old couch from Massachusetts, a couple of chairs, and even a coffee table.*She eyed the scarred slab top of the table doubtfully.*Maybe I shouldn't include that in the 'things that aren't too bad' category around here.*

She passed the floor lamp positioned to supplement the natural light from the windows, and stopped directly in front of her favorite feature of the apartment, a wired-into-the-walls stereo system that had been set up by a previous occupant.All she'd had to do was hook up a system to the existing wires to get sound in every room.She pushed a button on the wall-mounted console, then turned and considered the CD case she'd brought with her.Pursing her lips in annoyance, she crouched and pulled a box from one of the low cabinets along the wall.As she looked through it, a devilish grin split her face.Pulling a case out, she opened it and slipped the CD into the wall slot.She tapped her toe as the volume of the synthesized notes grew progressively louder, then laughed out loud.*He's going to _kill_ me for this.Waking him up before noon on a Saturday is bad enough.Waking him by playing "Night Fever" from the London Saturday Night Fever soundtrack is horrible.Probably a mortal sin or something.*

She bounded across the room and into the kitchen, singing as she went.

_"Listen to the ground, _

_There is movement all around_

_There is something going down, _

_And I can feel it."_

She trailed off, grimacing at the contents of the near empty fridge.*a beer, a bottle of sangria, a water pitcher, age-indeterminate tortillas, and some...* she held up a bottle and shook it, making a face when the contents didn't budge.*Some solidified balsamic vinaigrette.How yummy.*

_"And that sweet city woman, _

_She moves through the light, _

_Controlling my mind and my soul. _

_When you reach out for me, girl, _

_And the moment is right, _

_I get that night fever, night fever._

_ _

*Surprised he's not up yet.Maybe I should go help him along...or make sure the music's not sent him into a catatonic trance...or a seizure, that'd be bad too.I'm starved, but nothing we have here looks like any good.*She left the kitchen, passing through the bathroom and into the bedroom, where she paused and looked down at him affectionately.He was sleeping on his stomach, like he always did when he had the bed to himself, and one arm was flung across the bed.The other was under his forehead, which usually meant that he was conscious but resisting wakefulness.She leaned over the bed and tugged on the sheet, causing him to roll over and give her a baleful glare.

}Yer a damn sadist, you know that?{

"Whay, whatevah do yah mean, suh?"She drawled, exaggerating her accent nearly to the point of incomprehensibility.Reverting back to a normal voice, she continued."I'm just energetic, that's all."She leaned across the bed and rubbed his shoulder lightly,

}I meant the waking a bloke up with disco, and you know it.It's...well, alarming.And then you come in here and pull on the sheets...yer insufferable.{

"You knew that already."She pressed a kiss to his hand, simultaneously sending him the feelings of hunger twisting around in her stomach."Pleeease get out of bed so we can go to breakfast?Pleasepleaseplease?I'm really hungry, seriously.There's nothing in the fridge here."

}Suppose I did know that.Yes, we can go to breakfast, on one condition.{

"What's that?"She tilted her head inquiringly.

}Two conditions, actually.One, that you take the first shower.Two, that you turn this music off.{

"well, while we're negotiating, I think I get to propose something else, since you added a condition there."

}Oh, God...what is it?{

"Do we have to get takeout?I know I picked where we ate last night, but I'd like to go to one of the markets and get stuff that I can have here for next time."

}Sure, that sounds great.Now go, if you're so hungry.{He shooed her into the bathroom, then rolled back onto his stomach to sleep until she was out.Ten minutes later, he rose with a disgusted mental sigh.*You're losin' it, Starsmore.Four years ago, you wouldn't have gotten outta this bed even if Claudia Schiffer was in the shower.*Heaving another sigh, which was surprisingly effective even without lungs or a mouth, he walked to the door connecting the bedroom and bathroom.

taptaptap

"Yes?"Came the over-casual response from within.

}C'n I come in?{he leaned against the door, resting his forehead on his forearm.

"Depends.Are you thinking bad things out there?"

}Yer _delicate_ ears'd be burning if you knew.{

"Well, then...I suppose you can come in after all."She swung the door open and pulled him into the humid, completely tiled room, shutting the door with a bang to keep the steam in.

Duly showered, Susana stood and peered into the mirror, patting strands of hair into their proper place.Pulling a rubber band from the pile by the sink, she looped it around her hair, then swished her hair back and forth, giggling as it tickled the backs of her shoulder blades.Separating a little piece of the ponytail, she wrapped it around the base, hiding the elastic.Satisfied, she bounced into the bedroom and began pawing through the clothes she kept there.She pulled out a pair of pale green shorts, then picked up her top from the night before.Sniffing it, she smiled.*Thank God for Febreze.I thought this'd reek of smoke, but no.Yay!*She slipped on the shorts, then the top.After pulling her ponytail out of the turtleneck, she stepped into her sandals, smudged on a dab of eyeliner, and stood back from the mirror.Nodding in approval, she wove her way between the screens and into the living room, where Jono was waiting on the couch and watching PBS on the small TV.

"Ok, I'm ready to go...are you all set?"

}Absolutely.Let's go.{

With a brief stop to set the alarm and pick up the metrocards she'd dropped on the kitchen counter the last time they'd been there, they headed down the stairs and to the subway station.Wrinkling her nose at the smell, Susana entered the station and swiped her card through the turnstile, then stopped to look at a map and wait for Jono.When he got through, he joined her, and she pointed out the route they needed to take."If we go here, on the M train," she pointed to a spot on the map, "we can get off at the Essex station and be right where we need to be."

}Lead on, oh fearless navigator.{He crinkled at her and squeezed her hand gently.}So which way do we go to catch that?{

She looked up at the direction signs mounted on the station ceiling."We go...this way," she said, dragging him towards the down escalator.They got to the platform right as the train was arriving, and joined the throng of people entering the train.Since it was about the time most people were returning to work, there were very few seats free.Susana stopped in front of a seat, and Jono pushed her to sit down in it.Shaking her head, she pushed him backwards into the seat, then settled herself lightly on his lap, clutching a bar to support herself better.}How's this, dear?{She spoke telepathically, reluctant to break the unspoken 'no talking on the subway' rule.He followed suit.

}'Ats quite nice, actually.I think the guy on my right is jealous.{

}Oh, really?Shall we give him somethin' to be jealous about?{She managed to give her telepathic speech a pronounced drawl, and he shook his head disapprovingly at the speculative look in her eyes.

}Don't, gel.Let's just get through our ride and we'll shop.No harassing the other passengers.{His image inducer kept pace with the speech, making him look like he was speaking normally.The man in question stifled a laugh at his comment.

She turned and pouted at him."You're no fun." Lifting her purse onto her lap, she pulled out a Silly Putty egg and began rolling the silvery putty into a long rope.

}Wot the hell?{

"Silver Silly Putty.I'm accessorized."She lifted a hand to show her two silver rings and her silver watch."See?"she pinched the end of the putty into a ball, and began to curl the length of the rope around the ball.Placing the spiral on her palm, she smoothed it so that the lines of the coils were no longer big enough to be felt.Holding her palm up, she admired the iridescent patterns left by the rope.Jono watched disinterestedly, then spoke up.

}Think our stop's next.{He shifted, and she slid off his lap onto her feet.Steadying herself by gripping his hand, she straightened and looked up at the map on the wall.

"Yeah, we're next.Ready for some chaos?"She held his hand as the train slowed, then pulled him through the door and up the stairs from the platform.Emerging into the bright light and swirling noise of the market, she blinked for a moment before heading into the fray, dragging an overwhelmed Jono behind her.


	3. Objectionable Commentary and Drunkstoopi...

Disclaimer: Yeah, Marvel still owns the X-men and I still own Susana

Disclaimer: Yeah, Marvel still owns the X-men and I still own Susana.The Essex Street Retail Market is a real place (yay for tour books at the local library), which I have unfortunately never visited.Thus, my description is probably ragingly inaccurate.Sorry!Also, I'm not too sure about how good my interpretation of Gambit is- remember, I speak Spanish, not French.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: The same day.Essex Street, NYC, 3:00 PM

Susana stood at the periphery of a vendor's stall and looked down the row at all the produce offered for sale."I see...yuca, and nawe, and tautia."

}What, what, and _what_?I have no idea what you just said.They all look like tree roots to me.{

"Well, they _are_ all roots...but not from trees.Don't worry, I won't make you try any of them if you don't want.You're perfectly safe, mi amante.After all, _deseo__ ser __travieso__ con __te____toda__ la __noche de largo_, and that won't happen if you're mad at me."She shot him a significant look, and a woman who overheard her tsk'ed disapprovingly, which gave Jono some indication of the meaning of her words.

However, since he knew he wouldn't be able to convince Susana to tell him what she'd said, he made a mental note to ask Angelo when they got back to the mansion- provided Ange wasn't on the roof smoking, moping over some new dramatic turn in his perpetually on-again, off-again relationship with Jubilee, and dodging Wolverine's efforts to 'protect' Jubilee.Then Jono remembered that Jubes was gone for the week, visiting the Massachusetts Academy on a self-prescribed 'mental health break'.Ange would be around, he'd get a chance to ask.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Jono followed Susana down the street to one of the stalls that seemed to particularly interest her.She asked a question in rapid Spanish, and listened carefully to the response.When she spoke again, it was accompanied by an approving nod.The vendor passed her a bag, which she filled with some of the strange rootlike things and a couple of what she called plantains.To Jono, they looked like oversized bananas.He gave her a dubious look when she turned and grinned at him.

"Trust me.They're good!"When he continued looking at her skeptically, she rolled her eyes and headed off down the street, leaving him to follow on his own.

Forty-five minutes later, they had made their way to the other end of the market.Susana had amassed a large quantity of -to Jono's way of thinking- extremely suspect vegetables, as well as three bottles of wine, and a large canvas bag to contain her purchases.By this point, she was thoroughly tired of Jono's running commentary on everything she'd bought.When he looked askance at the quantity of wine she'd bought, she snapped at him."I'm takin' it back to the mansion with me, and I'm _gonna_ share.Remember sharing?From, like, nursery school?Or were you absent that day?I believe they taught it on the same day as 'trying different things', which would explain your attitude towards everything I've bought, or even glanced at, today."She glared up at him in annoyance and turned in a huff to go back to the subway station.The pressure of his hand on her arm stopped her.

}Susana, luv, I'm sorry.I'm being an intolerable arse...{He began, intending to apologize and explain his attitude, but was cut off by Susana's indignant exclamation.

"Damn straight you are!"She ducked into a small, musty botanica on the side of the street opposite the market.The bag was by this point nearly too full, and it endangered every religious figurine, mysterious bottle, or display she passed in her flight to the darkened back of the store.The clerk looked up from her novel, then resettled herself on the stool behind the register and ignored the two arrivals.The book, she thought, was doubtless more interesting than these tourists' dispute could possibly be.

}Susana, stop, please!{Jono implored her, a sincere plea evident in his tone.

"Well, I rather have to now, don't I?I seem to have run out of store to escape into" she noted sardonically."Besides, you're blocking the way out.Now what?"

He stepped towards her and attempted to wrap an arm around her.She didn't move away, but neither did she cooperate.}Susana, I'm sorry.It's just...{

"What?It's just what, Jonothan?"Her voice was flat, bored, and it made Jono's insides- what was left of them, at least- wrench in an extremely uncomfortable manner.

}I don't understand the Spanish language, which means I haven't understood anything that was going on for the past hour or so.It was frustrating me.I'm sorry I took it out on you, really I am.{He looked down at her, and was reassured when she leaned against him.

"What do you say we go back to the mansion now?We can stop by the apartment long enough to drop off some of this stuff, and then we can get the car and go on back."She pushed around him, nearly sending several figurines to their untimely demises.

*Ok, Starsmore, that isn't _quite_ what you'd hoped for, but maybe you can make it up to the gel when you're back in Westchester.*His decision made, he nodded and followed her back to the subway station.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Same day, about 6:00 PM.Back at the Mansion.

Susana climbed wearily out of the passenger seat of the Eclipse and went to the trunk to get the now half-empty bag.Leaving Jono to park the car in the garage, she made her way into the mansion and to the kitchen.After appropriating a shelf in the fridge, she unpacked her bag and put the wine in the door.Straightening, she closed the fridge and left the room.After storing the bag in her closet, she wandered down the hall to the mansion's rec room.

"Evenin', Bobby...Gambit.How ya'll doin' tonight?" she asked tiredly, fatigue and strain strengthening her accent.

"Chere, you feelin' ok?Gambit t'ink you not soundin' so good."Shuffling a deck of cards absently, he looked at her in concern. 

Bobby set aside his comic book and patted an empty seat on the couch."Come, sit.We, your personal therapists, are here to help."

"Oh dear lord...I should be scared.No freezing my undies, or you're gonna die.Understood?"At his nod, she gave him a wan smile and sank to the couch."Why is ya'll's gender so annoying?"

"Gambit t'ink he could make a case against your gender, too, petite."He held up a hand "But that tells us nothin'.What's wrong, chere?"He regarded her over the toes of his boots, which were propped up on an ottoman."What'd the British homme do now?"

"Where should I start?"

Bobby winced."That bad, huh?I thought he was, like, better than the rest of us at not doing stupid things?"

"Hah.No, he just does 'em without the audience."She rolled over and buried her face in the crease between the couch's arm and back.The next words she spoke were incomprehensibly muffled.

"Susana, petite, these old hommes didn't understand a word of that."

She lifted her head."I said, I blame male PMS.He's usually a perfectly lovely man."That said, she dropped her head right back to where it had been.Gambit and Bobby exchanged a look over her ponytail.

"Well, I think this calls for a bit of our good friend Wolverine's preferred coping method."Bobby stood to leave.

"That is **not** the best way to deal with this...that said, don't bother.A beer apiece is _not_ worth the extra body piercing.Go to the kitchen and look in the fridge door."She rolled over so that the back of her head was resting on the arm of the couch.Making shooing motions with her foot, she bumped his hip with her toes."Go already.I brought back some wine from the market.Three bottles.Which," she grinned "seems to be the perfect amount here."*God, I wish Jubes was here.*Bobby left to get the wine, and she stared at the ceiling in silence.

Meanwhile, Jono's day hadn't gotten the slightest bit better.The drive home had been tense and strained, he'd had to deal with crazed city drivers, and now that he was back, someone had parked in the Eclipse's designated space.That meant he'd had to find an empty space- no small feat in the packed garage- and by the time he'd done so, Susana was nowhere to be found.And now, the Professor had summoned him to his office, which meant it was going to be a long time before he could continue his search.Rubbing his temples in frustration, he walked down the hall to the office.

Back in the rec room, Susana had wrapped herself so securely in blankets that it was, Gambit thought, a wonder she could get an arm loose to hold her bottle of wine.But get an arm loose, she definitely had, and she was currently drinking in a manner that would put a fish to shame.Interspersed with the drinking, she was explaining what Jono had done.Gambit felt sure that if they weren't both at least a little bit drunk, it might make more sense.As it was, though, it made no sense, something even she seemed to have noticed.

"I'll shut up now.Gambit, you should take some a that to Rogue.I think she'd like it."She grinned woozily at him.Nodding, he stood unsteadily and left the room.

"G'night, petite, Bobby."He disappeared through the door, and she squirmed around to face Bobby.

"Soo...what d'you think?"She watched him earnestly as he considered an answer.When he spoke, the look of concentration on his face was almost comical.

"I think...that you two are just going through an un-fun phase now.You're good for each other, though, so don't do anything stupid."

She blinked owlishly at him."Bobby, you're...being serious."

"Yeah, well, I'm drunk.I'll deny it in the morning.What kind of damage would it do to my reputation if it got out that I'm serious when I'm drunk?"He raised an inquiring eyebrow at her.

"Hank might put you on a permanent IV drip of tequila."She slumped over onto her side, nearly sloshing red wine onto the beige leather couch.

"Susana, you ok?Susana?" He relaxed when he heard a snore issuing from the ball of blankets.Holding his bottle of wine up to the light, he grinned.There were only a few sips missing.Picking up her bottle, he poured about a fourth of his wine into it, then corked both bottles and took them to the kitchen.Passing Jono coming out of the Professor's office, he stopped."You might want to go retrieve your fiancée from the rec room.I don't think sleeping on the couch is a good place for her right now."

}Thanks, Bobby.Tell me, how pissed is she?{

"In which sense?She's very drunk, but I don't think she's very angry at you.She says she thinks you have male PMS."Bobby snorted in suppressed laughter.

}Delightful.Thanks, Bobby.{Amusement, annoyance, and love darted through Jono's eyes as he thought of Susana.

"No problem.Just...be nice to her tomorrow morning, will you?She's gonna be feelin' pretty rough."

}Sure thing.Thanks again.{He headed down the hall to the rec room, where he found Susana still rolled into her blanket ball.Lifting her off the couch, he grinned at how easy it was.All that time in the Danger Room and the gym was paying off.He carried her upstairs to their room, where he set her on the bed and went to get a damp washcloth.

After dabbing the makeup off her face, he dropped the cloth on the bedside table and unrolled her from her blankets.She woke up a little, and protested the loss of warmth.He ignored her protests, rolled her off of the blankets, and tugged her clothes off.She'd ditched the shoes on her own, he guessed.Now that she was ready for bed, he tucked her under the covers and turned off the overhead light.After folding the blankets and her clothes, he slid into bed with her and shut off the lights.


	4. Naughtiness and Activism

Disclaimer: Yeah, Marvel still owns the X-men and I still own Susana

Disclaimer: Yeah, Marvel still owns the X-men and I still own Susana.There is NO continuity here; it's a completely alternate universe.I just wanted to use the characters.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: The X-mansion, the next morning.

She was going to die.She was absolutely certain of it.She moved to roll over onto her side, away from the light, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, holding her down.}Light bothering you?{She nodded slightly, then whimpered.

"I'm never drinking again."He sat up and turned the bedside lamp off, leaving the room lit only by the light that got past the curtains.

}D'you want a bath?{he asked, rubbing small circles on the pulse point of her wrist.She nodded again, then peeled an eyelid open just enough to give him a mournful look.Jono stood and walked into the bathroom to start the water running.Leaving the bedroom, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to get the gel eye mask she always wanted on the rare occasions she was hung over.When he got to the kitchen, Bobby and Angelo were sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading the paper.Bobby, he noticed, had the entertainment section.Ange had the funnies.}Mornin', guys.{

"Hey Jono...how is she?"Bobby dropped the paper and turned to look at him.Ange looked up in confusion.

"How is who?"

}Susana's fine.I'm down here to get her eye mask so she can wear it while she's in her bath.Poor gel.How much did she drink?{He ignored Ange's slight snicker.

"She drank...more than enough.She was pretty annoyed at you."Bobby made a face."I didn't quite get what it was you did.To be honest, I don't know if she even knew."

}I was being a first class pain.Probably deserved it.{He struggled to ignore Angelo, who was pantomiming cracking a bullwhip...complete with sounds.Ever so casually, he walked around the edge of the kitchen, picking up a forgotten nearly empty watering can from the counter behind Angelo.}Think I should take her some juice or something?Maybe...{He dumped the contents of the watering can over Angelo's head and Bobby howled in laughter.}Some water?{He quickly crossed back to the cabinet that held glasses, pulled one out, and filled it with red grapefruit juice.Replacing the juice carton in the fridge, he picked up the mask and glass, and headed back to the room.

When he got there, Susana wasn't in bed anymore.Peeking around the bathroom door, he crinkled in amusement.She was buried nearly to her nose in bubbles.}Susana, I've brought you your mask, and some juice.{Her eyes popped open, and he was glad to see that she seemed to feel at least a little bit better.One bubble-coated hand emerged from the drifts, and he handed the mask to her.She lifted her other hand and put the mask over her eyes, then leaned back.

"What'd you do while you were downstairs?I thought I heard Bobby laughing through the vent."

He hadn't realized how much he liked being able to see her eyes when she talked.}I dumped some water over Ange's head.{

"No.You didn't...did you?"Despite the mask, he could see that one eyebrow was raised skeptically.He sat on the edge of the tub and touched a hand to her forehead, sending her the mental image of Angelo dripping and sputtering."Right...I guess you did.What'd he do?"

}Called me whipped.Not in so many words, but...{

She giggled, thinking about the mental image he'd given her."Thanks for running the bath for me.I feel much better.Nearly normal, in fact.I'm sorry I was being such a pain yesterday."He handed her the juice glass, and she sipped from it before sitting it on one of the shelves built into the wall."Thanks."

}Don't worry about it.And hey, it's not as if you had a monopoly on the 'being a pain' impulse.{He reached down and flicked a puff of bubbles at her face, causing her to wrinkle her nose at the feel of soap on her skin.She brought a hand back up from below the bubbles and tried to brush the bubbles off.She succeeded only in smudging more bubbles across her face and knocking the mask off her face and into the water.Sputtering, she grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and used it to scrub the suds off of her face.

}'ey now!{He scowled at her, then laughed at her wide-eyed expression of mock innocence.

"Sorry...but I was gonna get soap in my mouth."She grimaced and stuck out her tongue, and he reached down to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.She smiled up at him."Thanks, hon...now, if you would be so kind as to get me my shorts and that shirt on the door, I think I'm ready to brave a trip downstairs."He stood and pulled the oversized blue and tan flannel off of the hook behind the door, then laid it over the towel bar and went into the bedroom to get her shorts and to dress.When Susana eventually emerged from the bathroom, he handed her the blanket she'd wrapped herself in the night before, then picked her up and carried her downstairs.She started to protest, then stopped suddenly."AAAoww.Loud noises, bad."She whimpered and rubbed her right temple lightly, then squirmed."Please put me down?I swear on my life I can deal with walking."He complied, and they made their way into the kitchen.Bobby was still sitting at the kitchen table, looking healthy and well rested.Susana glared at him in repulsion."You're looking disgustingly happy today, Bobby.What's your secret?"

"My secret?Huh?Oh...well, I didn't actually drink much of my wine."He grinned sheepishly at her as she stared daggers at him.

"You're an evil, evil man, Bobby Drake."She grinned, all traces of maliciousness fading from her expression, and continued."But we love ya anyway.So, how out of it was I last night?I don't remember much.I just know I wasn't making sense as far as I could tell."She opened the fridge and pulled out a bagel.After slicing it and dropping it in the toaster, she slid a chair out from the table and sank bonelessly into it."Ugh...next time I try to drink like that, someone please stop me, ok?I've lost any drinking skills I had...hell, it's been almost 4 years since I went to my last frat party.No tolerance for drinking anymore."

"Yeah, we're all getting ancient...soon we'll need to buy, like, Ensure and Depends by the ton, cause if you're _old_ at 23, the rest of us are...well, we're sad and decrepit."

"Decrepit?"She looked at him and concentrated on restraining the giggles that were threatening to spill out.

"Yes, decrepit.What's wrong with decrepit?It's a funny word!"

"Nothing wrong with it...I'm just surprised you know it, actually.I would've figured you to be the kind of guy who'd rather call someone an old fart than call 'em decrepit."

"Yeah, well...I'm a surprising guy, you know?Besides, **you** try spending time around Hank, and let's see if you don't pick up a few new words," he shot back defensively. 

"Hey Bobby?"The toaster pinged and she shuffled across the kitchen to get her bagel and cream cheese.

"What?"He was sulking, and refused to look up from his paper.

"I'm not laughing at you."She lowered herself gingerly back into her chair, then picked up half of the bagel and took a bite.}Why would I?I used to read the dictionary, for Godsakes!{

"The dictionary?"He stared incredulously at her, his paper completely forgotten."You **read** the_ dictionary_?"He rocked his chair back on its rear legs and howled in laughter.

"Shut up, Drake."The words were muffled by the bite of bagel she was still chewing on, but the intent was clear.Reaching across the table, she grabbed the front page of the newspaper and began to read headlines aloud."Rebirth of the sitcom sounds the death knell of reality TV...Economy has picked up in the past month...Senate to debate new mutant policies."She stopped her dramatic reading of the headlines to scan the article briefly."God, I wish I could go...I dunno, **do **something.I mean, the climate in Washington seems to have calmed down as far as mutants go...no more registration act...but I'm sure it's still got a ways to go before we can feel really safe from stuff like that."She stomped her foot in aggravation at the state of the world.

"You know, Susana, if you're so into trying to make a difference, you could talk to Jean about you going with her next time she speaks at a hearing.Who knows, you might be able to help...put that persuasive ability of yours to good use."He raised an eyebrow at the speculative expression on her face."Considering it?She's out in the pool, swimming laps."By the time he finished his sentence, he was speaking to Jono and an empty chair.

}My intended, the would-be political crusader.Well done, Bobby.I doubt she even remembers she has a hangover anymore.{

"You're probably right.You know, I've probably just sentenced you to an exciting trip to the capital of our fair nation._Bor-ing_."

}Well, it's doubtless not as cool as London, but it might be interesting.I've never been, so maybe I won't think it's as boring as you do.{He pushed himself back from the table and stood.}Know where Ange is?I have to ask him about something Susana said yesterday.{

"I think he's just up in his room...had to dry his hair again."Bobby chuckled and looked back down at his paper, and Jono headed off to find Angelo.

}'Ey Ange, you in here?{Jono tapped lightly on the doorframe, peering around the half-opened door.

"Si, hombre.I'm in the bathroom...drying my hair."Amusement and annoyance permeated Angelo's words.He folded the towel he was using and hung it up, then entered the room."What's up?"Angelo plopped down on the edge of the bed and motioned for Jono to come in.

Jono did, and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.}Susana said somethin' yesterday and I was wonderin' if you could translate it for me.I'm pretty sure it's not exactly G-rated, but she won't tell me what she said.I'm hoping you can.{

"Sure, what'd she say?"He stretched his fingers to the bedside table and grabbed the water bottle that was sitting there.Pulling it to him, he unscrewed the cap and took a sip.

}She said '_deseo__ ser __travieso__ con __te____toda__ la __noche de largo_'...what the **_hell_**?{ Jono jumped up from the chair and wiped water from his face, then shook his hands off.}I'm assuming it's somethin' good, to get that reaction.Either that, or you just wanted to get back at me for earlier{

"It's somethin' good.Sure you want to know?"Angelo swiped the back of his hand across his chin, laughing softly at the frustration in his friend's eyes.

}Of course I do, you bastard!Why the hell else would I have asked?{He waited impatiently for Angelo to speak.}Well?{

"'_Deseo__ ser __travieso__ con __te____toda__ la __noche de __largo' _means, literally, 'I want to be naughty with you all night long.'Hombre, do you think Susana would teach Jubilee Spanish?I mean, she knows all the good stuff.Propositions, how to order good beer...Hey, listen, I don't know how they do things back in Jolly Olde, but here in the US, we usually thank people when they help us out."It was no use.Jono was gone.Angelo reached down and pulled a pack of cigarettes from the knee pocket of his cargo pants.Slipping one out, he lit it, then leaned back.Lounging against the wall, he inhaled deeply and laughed.

Jono burst through the door of the room he and Susana shared, having determined through telepathy that she was already inside.She was on the far side of the room, crouched in front of the dresser, pawing rapidly through the neatly folded clothes in an opened drawer.Every so often, she turned to an open suitcase behind her and dropped an article of clothing into it.Jono crossed the room and knelt beside her.

}Goin' somewhere?{

"Washington, DC.There's a suitcase at the foot of the bed for you if you want to go.Jean thinks we might be able to speak at the hearing Wednesday.Any interest?"She propped herself against the bureau and turned to face him.

}Sure...how long are we staying?{He stood and carried the suitcase to the edge of the bed. Dropping it there, he zipped it open and began throwing in jeans, T-shirts, and boxers while he waited for an answer.

"Huh?Oh...I think the plan right now is that we stay for about a week, so that Jean and Hank can do some serious lobbying.We'll go to maybe a hearing or two, but mostly we're just going for the chance to go to DC.It'll be fun!"She turned back to the dresser and continued packing.

}You, gel, have a bizarre sense of fun.Not that I don't love you anyway, but...you're just strange sometimes.{

"...Says the man whose idea of fun is _falling off of a board_.'It's easy,' he tells me.'You'll like it,' he tells me.Bullshit!"She grinned at him over her shoulder as she folded a tank top and put it in the suitcase.

}Well, you're a gymnast...how was I supposed to know that you couldn't even stay upright on a skateboard if you bloody **sat** on the thing?{He raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

"Hmm...I dunno, maybe the shrieking and flailing about, and the yelling 'Put me the hell down!' should've clued you in.You only need to take one actual suit, so go ahead and hang it on the door there.We're going to take one group hang-up bag so there's less baggage to lose."She stood and walked to the closet, where she pulled out two skirt and jacket sets."Which one do you think I should wear?"She held one up in front of her, then walked across the room to the mirror."Gray or blue, blue or gray...."She turned and held up one, then the other.

He looked at her appraisingly.}I think...the gray.{

"Yeah, it does look slightly more adult, doesn't it?"She turned and considered her reflection again.

}That, and the skirt's shorter.{He crinkled at her glare of mild outrage.}You asked...{

"You. Are. Absolutely. Insufferable."She stomped across the room to the closet, where she re-hung the blue suit and pulled out an ivory silk camisole to wear under the gray jacket.

}And yet you want to...what was that you said yesterday?Be naughty with me all night long?Interesting proposal.{He raised a hand to fend off the accent pillow she'd just launched at him.}Now, now, luv...I'm trying to pack.Let me do my work.We'll get to the naughtiness later.{

She dropped the pillow she'd been preparing to throw and pulled the camisole off of its hanger.Slipping it onto the hanger under the jacket, she hung the whole outfit on the back of the door alongside Jono's suit.Darting across the room to the bathroom, she rummaged around in a cabinet until she found a small makeup bag, which she filled with a week's worth of toiletries and makeup.She dropped it in her suitcase, then stopped and began ticking things off on her fingers.

"Ok, got clothes for being a tourist and clothes for anything official...I need a dress in case we do anything formal-ish, and I need to pack the travel iron...remind me to call my accounting prof and tell her I won't be in class on Wednesday."She stood in front of the closet and strained to reach the iron on an upper shelf."Think you could possibly provide a little help here?Oof...thanks, hon. Next time, do you think you could avoid elbowing me in the head?People with concussions are not generally up to being naughty."She turned and tossed the iron onto the bed, then leaned against him and looked up. 

}I'll be painfully careful in the future...after all, we can't have you missing out on naughtiness.{He wrapped his arms around her and gave her waist a light squeeze before backing out of the doorway.She followed, nudging him backward until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed.She gave his chest a slight push, and he leaned back onto his elbows.She braced herself over him and lowered herself so her nose bumped his.

"Do you really not mind going?Cause if you're gonna be bored, you don't have to come with us."

}Are you kidding?Miss a week of staying in a plush hotel, where I don't have to share you with a single class?Bored is the last thing I'll be.{

"You do know that I'm gonna make you venture out of the room with me on occasion, though...right?I mean, I want to go to some of the Smithsonian museums, and we're definitely going to have to go to lunch with Senator Landrieux..."

}Who's he?{

"**She** is a Senator from Louisiana...who just happens to be the chair of the mutant activities committee.She also happens to owe my father big time."She grinned down at him, then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

}How d'you figure she owes him?{He looked at her, and a puzzled frown creased his brow.

"Well, he gave her the support of the paper during the election...basically, it's highly doubtful she would've won without his support.She's a nice enough lady...fairly liberal on the mutant issue, so we shouldn't have too hard of a time convincing her to vote for the new bill.I hope."

}And if we do?What then?{

"I'm kinda reluctant to do this...in fact, I probably wouldn't, but she doesn't know that.If she doesn't, I'll just make some comment about stuff she doesn't want to be public knowledge.I don't actually know anything...but she's a Louisiana politician.They've all got something they'd rather not have the public know about, and because of who my dad is, they assume I know."She shook her head.

"This is not getting any packing accomplished.Our flight's at four, so we better hurry up...oh, God.I still have to change."She rolled over and promptly landed directly on the box she'd thrown onto the bed."OWW!!!Owowowowow...travel iron to the kidneys...not fun."She scooped the box out from under her and tossed it in the general direction of her suitcase, then lay back and rubbed her side gingerly.Sitting up, she dropped her legs over the edge of the bed and stood, wincing at the pain in her back.She walked around the bed to her suitcase and pulled out a cropped tank top and a bikini.She held up the tank tops so Jono could see it, then made a face."If that left as much of a mark as it felt like it did, I don't think I'll be needing this...what do you think?"She turned and pulled her shirt up enough that he could see the angry red mark left by the corner of the box.

}Think that's a safe assumption.Let's not have people thinking I beat you or somethin'.{

"No, that would indeed be bad.I'm gonna go take our dress clothes and put them in the hang-up bag, and then I think we're ready to go...sound right to you?"He nodded, and she hurried out of the room and down the hall.

A/N...ok, this took way longer than I thought(due in large part to the annoyingly time-consuming nature of the employment-seeking process), and it's not as amusing as I might have liked.Next chapter will be better.

Question: Where do you all think Jono and Susana should go while they're in Washington?What kind of touristy things can they do that won't make Jono go off on a bitching and moaning tangent?


	5. Restrained Theatrics

Disclaimer: Yeah, Marvel still owns the X-men and I still own Susana

Disclaimer: Yeah, Marvel still owns the X-men and I still own Susana.There is NO continuity here; it's a completely alternate universe.I just wanted to use the characters.I have no idea if Beast as written by me is right, but it was fun using lots of words I don't usually get a chance to use.Don't mock me too much!The Willard Intercontinental Hotel is a real place, and I want to go there.Since I'm poor, I'll just have to content myself with writing people there.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: En route to Washington/Washington proper.Late afternoon/evening.

"But how can that BE, Hank?"Susana looked confusedly back and forth from the laptop to the older X-man's face."I thought that if this list of specifications was met," she turned the laptop on the tray table and pointed to a spot on the onscreen display, "then the whole thing wouldn't work."

"Under normal circumstances, that would be the case.However, in this particular instance, the usual conventions seem rather inapplicable."Hank shifted in his seat, offering a smile of apology when he bumped Jean's arm.He leaned forward to consider the screen further, then leaned back as a flight attendant pushed a drink cart down the first class aisle.

While the attendant dispensed drinks, Susana closed her try table, shut the laptop down, and slid it into the carry-on bag tucked under the seat in front of her.A short while later, the pilot announced the beginning of their descent into Washington National Airport.

After picking up their luggage from the carousel, the four headed outside to get a cab to their hotel.On arrival, Jean went inside to check in, then returned to the cab with a key to their suite and a hotel employee to bring the luggage in.They all followed the man with the luggage cart inside and into an elevator.The doors closed with a soft hiss, and the elevator rose smoothly to a higher floor.

"So, Jean, what kind of place is this?I've never been to DC before...but this place...God.It's amazing.I don't even want to know how much this is costin' the professor."Susana laughed."I sound like a complete yokel, don't I?"

"Of course not...anyway, this is costing him enough that we're going to be seen as a force to be reckoned with the minute we mention where we're staying.Don't worry, he can definitely afford it."Jean grinned happily."We were in luck.Apparently this, our home for the week, _was_ reserved, but the ambassador who'd reserved it had to cancel his trip because of the recent diplomatic tensions between our two nations.His loss is our gain- we've got a suite with three bedrooms, which is eminently better than three separate rooms.I got keys for everyone, and if we all keep them with us, then we can do as we want...I'll write out a schedule of the things that we have to do while we're here, and we can meet up for them."She stopped as she felt Susana in her mind.

}Jean?{

}What, Susana?{

}Breathe.I'm tired just listenin' to ya.{The elevator doors opened, and Susana stepped out into a sumptuously decorated hallway."Oh.My.God.Jean, this is incredible...and it's just the _hallway_!"

}Don't tell the guys, but I'm pretty floored, too...we haven't stayed in the Presidential suite on any of our previous trips.We usually stay in the Federal suite...and that's like, half the size of this one.{Jean looked around the hallway, then led the way into the suite.After tipping the luggage handler and closing the door behind him, she allowed herself to gape at the rooms of their suite. 

"so, guys, let's get unpacked and then we can go grab dinner...cause I dunno about ya'll, but I'm **_starved_**!"

"Now that you mention it, I do find the idea of sustenance truly appealing...just let me take this suitcase to my room and I'll be ready. Er...Jean?"

"Hmm?"Jean stuck her head out from a bedroom down the hall.

"Where _is_ my room?"Hank's blue eyebrows drew together in a confused frown as he waited for the answer.

"Well, I thought since Jono and Susana are sharing, they could have the master bedroom...and the other bedroom's next door to this one."Jean's words trailed off as she disappeared into her room.Hank shrugged and carried the suitcase into his room to drop it on the bed.Susana and Jono dragged their suitcases into the master bedroom, and Jono had to herd Susana out of the room.

}You're the one who's hungry.You can explore when we get back.{He placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards the door.

"So..."Jean began, "where do we want to go?I saw an adorable little bistro on the way in..." she trailed off at Susana's pained expression."What?"

"Do you really think we'll escape unscathed if Jubilee finds out we didn't go for Chinese here?We're only a few blocks from Chinatown...Yeah, she'd definitely beat us if we didn't go.We can go to the bistro tomorrow, though- when I'm not about to die of hunger."She clutched her stomach theatrically and staggered backwards into Jono, then slid down his side to slump on the floor.Rolling his eyes, Jono leaned down to pick her up.

}You missed your true calling, gel...yer not an MBA student, you're a drama queen.{He let her arms go, then staggered back as she collapsed against him.

"Point being?C'mon, let's go...I mean, I'm so hungry I can't stand on my own."She rested the back of her hand on her forehead and sighed deeply.

}Ignore 'er, Jean.She's just tryin' to cop a feel.{He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his other hand over her mouth to muffle her indignant snort.}'Ey now!None of that!{He pulled his just-licked hand away and scrubbed the palm down his leg.

"Coulda been worse.I could've bitten you"She twisted in his arms and grinned, then stretched up on tiptoe to press a kiss to the tip of his nose.

}Admirable restraint.What stopped ya?{ 

She grinned widely, showing perfectly spaced teeth, then reached up and tapped one with the nail of her pinky finger.}I'd ruin the work of too many orthodontists.Besides, when I say you're yummy...well, I don't usually mean it in a literal sense.{

}Damn shame, that.{He raised an eyebrow, daring her to comment.With a delicate sniff, she shook his arms loose and headed for the door."Hank, you ready to go?"

"Yes, certainly, my vocally gifted friend.Where will we be dining tonight?"They followed Jean out of the suite and into the hallway, where they debated restaurant choices while waiting for the elevator.Eventually, they decided to go to a small Chinese restaurant recommended by the hotel's desk staff.

When they returned, it was almost 9, and Susana quickly disappeared into the master bathroom, pleading residual hangover effects and a need for a warm bath in the oversized tub.She was curled in a tight ball under the thin, summer-weight covers when Jono came in.He quickly stripped down to boxers and his ever-present wraps before joining her in bed.

"Mm...You're warm."She scooted closer to him, nearly knocking him off the bed."Sorry...but I'm freezing."Her words were muffled, since she was actually speaking into the bend of his elbow.With his free hand, Jono drew the covers up closer around her.That, combined with the heat from the energy inside his chest, was soon enough warmth to help her fall asleep easily. 


	6. Logan-Length Boxers and Talking Pastries

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise

Disclaimer:Surprise, surprise... Marvel still owns the X-men and I still own Susana.There is NO continuity here; it's a completely alternate universe.I just wanted to use the characters.Mockery of Jono's wardrobe is inspired by GenX #71 and Uncanny X-men #395.He just doesn't seem to get it.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Washington, the next morning (Monday the 27th for anyone keeping track.)

Susana flicked a damp strand of hair from her eyes, then tugged a standard Institute tank top over her head and left the bedroom.She padded silently across the entryway's black and white marble floor and into the living room, where Hank was sitting on a couch, drinking coffee and reading the paper."Mornin', Hank.Where'd ya get the coffee?"

"Hmm?Oh, good morning, Susana.The coffee was provided by the hotel's private dining service.I left the menu by the telephone, if you'd like something for yourself.I doubted you would appreciate being awakened so early.I was obviously mistaken."He smiled sheepishly as he gestured to the menu tucked under the phone.

"Hey, no worries.I'm surprised I woke up this early.I guess it must've been the traffic."She picked up the menu, then crossed to the window and pushed the heavy drapes back." We're facing Pennsylvania Avenue, right?Which way is the White House?"

"I believe it's up the street and to the left."Hank folded the section of the paper he'd just finished and picked up the next section.

Susana left the window and sat in a chair, where she contemplated the menu.She stood and shuffled to the phone, where she was quickly connected to the room service number.After ordering a plate of croissants and a pot of herbal tea, she hung up and sat back down to wait, then leaned across the table and tapped a page of newsprint."Can I steal that section?"At Hank's nod, she dragged the paper across the table and they both read in companionable silence.When she heard the light knock on the door, she hopped up to get her breakfast.After tipping the bellboy(A/N: WTF should I call the room service server?I'm sure bellboy is non-PC and the wrong term besides...but it will have to suffice), she carried the tray through the living room and into the dining room, where she sat and began munching happily on a croissant while reading her paper.There was a scuffling sound coming from the other bedroom, on the opposite side of the dining room, and she craned her neck to see what was going on.As she watched, Jean stumbled into the doorway, tugging at the laces of one of her tennis shoes.

"Morning, Jean...want a croissant?"She hoisted the plate up and waved it temptingly.Jean stared, mesmerized, then shook her head.

"I can't.Do you have any idea how many calories are in one of those?"

"Yes, I do...now, witness as I miraculously...**_Don't Care_**!C'mon, Jean...you wear what, a size 2?_Carpe crustulorum_!"She shook the plate again and spoke in a high falsetto."Jean, I am the croissant....I am a good breakfast...There is strawberry jam to go on me."Susana laughed as Jean grabbed the pastry, tore it into bites, and spread jam on each piece.

"_Carpe crustulorum_, hmm?"She popped a bite into her mouth and raised an eyebrow at Susana before continuing the conversation telepathically.}Dare I ask why you know how to say 'Seize the Pastry' in Latin?{

"I read Dean Koontz.So, what's the plan for today?"She blinked innocently and prayed that Jean wouldn't pursue the topic.*Somehow I doubt Scott and the professor would appreciate knowing that I have the time to read, but not to practice more in the danger room or teach a third section of Spanish.*

Jean took another bite of croissant and went along with the not-so-subtle change of subject.}Well, we don't have anything planned, really.The hearing is on Thursday, so you need to call your senator friend before then.Maybe she'd agree to meet us for lunch tomorrow?{

"I'm pretty sure she'll meet us whenever we ask her to.Aside from my dad's help with her campaign, she's also a really nice lady...makes time for her constituents and all that."She waved a hand expansively, then poured herself a cup of tea from the pot."I'll call her as soon as I get done with my tea."She turned to the doorway, and dissolved into laughter at the sight that greeted her.Jono was leaning against the doorframe, wearing an ancient, sleeves-cut-off band t-shirt and a pair of black silk boxers.} Jono, what the **hell** is up with your boxers?{

He looked puzzled.Glancing down, he didn't see that there was anything wrong with them- everything that needed to be covered, _was_....**wasn't it**?}What d'you mean?{

}They're, like...Logan-length!{*God, I'm glad I didn't have any tea in my mouth when he came in...hey kids, gather round, let's see what happens when peppermint tea shoots out of Susana's nose!*She snorted indelicately at the thought.

}Logan-length?Dare I ask?{

}Seems to me you just did...what I mean is, they're the right length for him.He's 5'3".You, however, are 5'9"...and a lot of that 6 inch difference is leg.{

}Yeah, well...wait a second.Why were you checking Logan out?{He eyed her suspiciously as she considered how to answer.

}Spandex, darling...and don't act like you're all pure and innocent as the driven snow.I happen to **know** you check out Jean, and Jubilee, and...{She scowled as he cut her tirade short.

}Ok, you got me there...truce?{He held up both hands in a gesture of surrender, then crinkled at her. 

}If you'll go change.I'd like to drink this before it gets completely cold,{ she gestured at her teacup, }and that's not gonna happen with you standin' there lookin' ridiculous.{

}Alright, alright...I'm going now.{He pushed himself away from the doorframe and ambled back to the master bedroom to shower and change.As he went, he considered how odd his fiancee's priorities were sometimes.*She's got no problem with the wraps and  
the fact that there's a damn furnace inside me, but I wear too-short boxers once and the gel has a coronary..._women_.*

Jean had watched the entire exchange with interest, and as Jono walked out of earshot, she began to shake with suppressed mirth."It was really not very nice of you not to tell him you were sharing the conversation with me."

"It was on a bit of a delay...nothing was getting through if I thought it would upset him for you to know."She smiled at Jean's expression."Don't worry, he didn't say anything bad about you."

"I hope not...I'm amazed I managed not to laugh when you were talking about Logan."She snickered, and Susana decided it was a good thing she hadn't made any taunting remarks about Bobby or Kurt's musculature or build.Jean wouldn't talk about Logan because she didn't want to add to the tense rivalry he and Scott shared...but she'd have no such qualms about spilling all regarding the younger X-men.

Susana finished her cup of tea, then poured herself a second cup.After she finished that, she stood. "Ok, I'm gonna go call the Senator's office now...when I return, my fiancée will be wearing normal clothes and won't scare me."She grinned and pretended to wave a magic wand, then bounced across the living room into her bedroom.Jono was standing with his back to the door.He'd just gotten out of the shower, and was holding a towel around his waist as he decided what to wear.Susana smirked evilly, then bumped the door closed with as little noise as possible.She crept along the far wall of the room, ducking to keep from being visible in the mirror in front of Jono.She bit the tip of her tongue to keep from laughing as she snuck up behind him.Grabbing the edge of the towel, she yanked with all her strength, then grinned as he whirled around.She held the towel up."I like this much better than those boxers.Of course, I like your present state even more..." she purred and glanced up at him through her lashes, then turned and began digging through a dresser drawer."Coulda sworn I left my Palm in here...Jono?"Her tone was astonishingly calm, considering that he'd just picked her up from behind and was carrying her towards the still-unmade bed.

}Yes, luv?{

"Think ya could put me _down_?Like, now, if possible?If you want to play, you should ask."

}Alright.{He nodded amenably and lowered her back down to the floor beside the bed.}Susana, I want to play.Can we?{

She looked up at him solemnly, then scrunched her face up in a doubtful expression."Jean and Hank are, like, _right_ in there.I dunno about the wisdom of play right now....but how about this.I call the senator, like I said I would, then we can go out and be touristy for a bit...and when we get back, we'll have the place to ourselves.Hopefully."

Jono tipped his head back and shot a frustrated glare at the ceiling, then looked down at her and shook his head disbelievingly.}What did I do to deserve such an impossible woman?Ow!That was my shin, gel! No more of that.{

"I'm not impossible."Her brows drew together in an implacable frown, and she pursed her lips in annoyance.Crossing her arms across her chest, she glared defiantly at him.

}No, you're not usually.But even you have to admit...you bloody _idle_ at difficult sometimes.Oh, come here, will you.{He pulled her from the edge of the bed until they were standing toe-to-toe.}I'm sorry I called you impossible.Now, call the senator- your Palm, by the way, is in the same drawer of the other dresser- and we'll go be tourists.{He grabbed her hand, removed the towel from her grip, and spun her around to face the appropriate dresser, then gave her a light smack on the butt, }for momentum, luv.{

"_Mierda_.I'm affianced to someone who thinks smacking my ass is justifiable through application of the laws of physics._Por qué me, Señor_?"She opened the drawer and pulled out a small handheld organizer, then popped the stylus out of its slot and pressed it to the screen.Jono wandered into the living room to give her some privacy for her call.

He was sitting on the couch and reading the paper when Susana bounded triumphantly into the living room."Ok, ya'll, we're going for lunch at the Capital Grille.It's supposed to be some big lobbyist lunch place."She plopped down beside Jono on the couch and looked at Hank and Jean inquiringly."What are you two gonna do today?" 

Hank looked up from the heavy book on his lap."I thought I might go to the National Museum of Health and Medicine.The new exhibit is supposedly quite fascinating."

Susana nodded."Sounds cool.Jean?What are you planning on doing today?"

"I'm going antiquing...Scott and I need more furniture for the boathouse...there's so much empty space in there!"

Incredulous, Susana looked across the table at Jono."Tell me she's not complaining about having lots of space."

}Sorry, gel...but she is.{He mentally chuckled at Susana's pained expression.

"Jean, if you don't want that space, we'd be more than happy to take it off your hands.I would kill for extra space at the mansion.I'm just really glad I have my apartment...otherwise I'd never have enough space for all my stuff."She stood and tugged her tank top down, then walked around to the back of Jono's chair and began poking his shoulders with her index fingers."Shall we, m'dear?"He nodded, and after a quick stop to get his wallet, her purse, and an image inducer "just in case"; they were off to tour the city.

Translations: 

_Mierda _- well, it's profane, and the same as Merde in French.Go to http://world.altavista.com/ to find out.

_Por____qué__ me, __Señor_? - Why me, Lord?


	7. Readings, Recordings, and Reassurances

Disclaimer: I own Susana and Jason, Marvel owns Jono, and no one makes any money from this story

Disclaimer: I own Susana and Jason, Marvel owns Jono, and no one makes any money from this story.Sue and ye shall be disappointed.Janet Jackson owns the song "Doesn't Really Matter", and someone who is not me owns Second Story Books.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Washington, Monday morning/afternoon

Jono stepped out of the Dupont Circle metro station and shaded his eyes while he waited for Susana, who had stopped to check the map she'd bought in a gift shop along their route.She bounded up the stairs after him, then scanned the area for street signs."Do you see..." she checked the map again, "P Street?"She eyed the map suspiciously, then looked up again.Jono took the opportunity to flip the map open for a more detailed picture of the Dupont Circle neighborhood.

}If we go this way,{ he pointed, extending an arm up the street, }and then turn right, we should be on the street.What's on P Street anyway?{

"You'll see."She grinned at him and headed off in the direction he'd pointed.With a resigned shrug, Jono followed, his long legs allowing him to catch up without much effort.They passed a park, chess tables buzzing with activity, and a few busy stores.Jono glanced at the window display of a music store they passed, but when Susana asked if he wanted to go in, he shook his head and urged her on towards their destination. 

}Too many blonde "pop tarts" in the windows.They're nice scenery, but not music I'd buy.{He ducked a light slap, capturing her wrist so she couldn't try again, and crinkled at her.}Ok, I promise not to do that again.Now, can I get a like promise from you?{

Her eyes sparkled as she imitated a nature show announcer's voice."Witness how the female Xavier's student is able to correct the male through the judicious use of a well timed bitch-slap.Fascinating." She shook her arm loose and ducked under his arm, twirling as she continued to elude him."What's wrong, amante?Wishing you'd joined Kurt and I when we were working the agility bit?"She stopped, allowing her arm to be caught again, and they continued walking.She looked up at him, then reached up with her free hand to smooth his hair back from his face.With a little hop, she pressed a kiss to the space where bandages met skin, causing him to stop and look down at her.She grinned."What?"

}Just thinkin'.{He shook his head and walked on.

"Don't hurt yourself.Or me...oww. Walk slower, please?"He looked down in surprise, then crinkled sheepishly and slowed his pace.

}Sorry about that.We even now?{

"I suppose...yes, of course we are."

}So, where are we going?{ He raised an eyebrow inquiringly, and she glared at him.

"I told you...you'll see when you get there."She shook her head and ignored him.

}Can't blame a bloke for tryin', can you?{

"Hmpf.Yes, I can...but we're here now, so it's a moot point."She stopped in front of a store front, and he looked at the sign.

}Second Story Books.Very cool.{He said the last rather halfheartedly, and she almost didn't tell him the real reason they were there.A glance at his eyes showed how truly bored he expected to be, and she took pity on him.

"Don't worry, we're not here for me to browse...follow me." She headed into the store, weaving between high shelves stacked with every kind of used book, traveling to the back of the store.They reached a doorway set into a partition, and Jono stopped cold.

}Holy shite.{He looked around the room and was amazed to find a selection of used records that rivaled the vinyl shop down the street from Susana's apartment.After giving Susana's hand a quick squeeze, he began scanning the sections of the room, and his eyes lit up when he saw a sign for UK punk.}I'll...see you later, ok, gel?{He was obviously distracted, so she nodded and headed back into the main part of the store, figuring he'd send her a message when he was ready to go.Picking a random bookshelf, her eyes flicked rapidly back and forth across the titles.She pulled a book from the shelf and settled into an overstuffed sofa to read.After about fifteen minutes, she felt someone watching her.She looked up and met a pair of deep green eyes.Her gaze flicked briefly up and down the watching guy, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry...didn't mean to stare."He offered a disarming grin, and she was mildly abashed that she couldn't stop an answering grin."Do you...ah...come here often?"He winced, then continued."I'm sorry...that was such a line, and I really didn't mean it to be.I'm Jason.So, what's so fascinating today?"He gestured to the book, which she was nearly finished with.

"Oh, nothing much...just home improvement stuff."She shrugged, and let the book fall closed."I'm Susana...a tourist.So in answer to your question, no I don't come here often."She grinned at his sheepish expression, then continued."Do you?"

He nodded, and a strand of pale blond hair fell across his eyes.He blew it away from his face, and grinned again."I actually work here."He sank into a chair beside the sofa and leaned forward.

"Really?"

"Yep...and in my _spare time_," he accented the phrase with heavy sarcasm, and Susana laughed, "I'm a student at Georgetown.Law.Don't hate me!"He held both hands up as if to defend himself, then lowered them slowly as she laughed.

"Don't worry about it.This September I start the MBA program at Columbia University.So I'm a soulless corporate wench, on about the same level as the "bottom-dwelling lawyer types".And in _my_ free time, I teach Spanish at a boarding school in New York."

"You don't look _old enough_ to teach.Not to be rude or anything." He raised a placating hand so she wouldn't take offense."And your accent...you don't **sound** Spanish..."

"Well, I've been speaking Spanish since...just about birth, actually.My mama was born and raised in Mexico."She shrugged."It's not so tough to teach it.And it's the least I can do- I live at the school part of the time anyway.For them to bring in another person to teach...or, God forbid, to give Ange the class, would be pointless.The accent, though, is cause of where I grew up.New Orleans, and Australia."She flicked at a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail, then stretched, turning to see if Jono had emerged from the music room.*Of course not.You'll probably have to drag him out kicking and cussing.*She turned back as Jason spoke.

"That's cool, about your accent.So, tell me...this Ange a friend of yours?"The emphasis he put on 'friend' made it clear that he wasn't referring to the innocent, platonic sense of the word.

"Well, yes, he's a friend...but not the way you meant."His eyes lit up, and she hurried to get the next sentence out."My fiancée is around here somewhere...sorting through piles of dusty vinyl, no doubt.He's, like, a complete music freak.He's British, y'know?"*God, could I possibly sound any ditzier?*

"Uhh...yeah, I know."His face had clouded over, and she could sense his disappointment without even trying to read his thoughts.She felt bad that he was disappointed...but what help was there for it?Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.She turned and greeted Jono with a sunny smile.

"Find anything good?"She looked at the small stack of records he held in his other hand and snorted."Obviously so.Whatcha got?Oops...I'm being rude, aren't I?Jono, this," she indicated the blond man, "is Jason- he works here, and Jason, this is my fiancée, Jono."She turned to Jono and squeezed the hand he was resting on her shoulder."You ready to go, hon?"He nodded, and she stood."nice meeting you, Jason.Don't let law school kill you."

"Don't let those Columbia people kill you, either.Enjoy the rest of your trip!"Jason turned and headed into a back section of the shop, looking for a new customer to hit on.Susana and Jono paid, then headed back out onto the street.

Susana checked her watch, then looked up at Jono."Want to go back now?"He shrugged, then turned and walked back towards the metro station, leaving her to follow at her leisure.}Jono, you ok?{She reached up to grab his hand, then drew back with a hurt look when he made no effort to slow down or make it easier for her to catch his hand.She sent out a small telepathic feeler as she hurried after him, and was pained at the emotions it picked up on.

*Geez, querido, try to feel something happy, will ya?All I'm getting here is regret that you're not like boring book guy back there.And he was...well, boring!Hmm....*She followed him down the stairs and into a nearly empty Metro car.This particular car was set up with seats along each wall and bars for the passengers who stood.Jono sat in a seat on the side opposite the open door, so Susana plopped down across from him, along the wall near the platform.He didn't look up until the next stop, where he scanned the people passing by outside the train.When they pulled out of the station, the car they were in was empty except for a teenage boy with a skateboard and a harried woman with a toddler; all of them were sitting at the opposite end of the car.

Susana began to hum softly, growing slightly louder until she was sure she had his attention.She hummed her way through the chorus, wanting to give him enough time to place the song on his own, then she began to sing, softly but clearly.

_It doesn't matter if they won't accept you   
I'm accepting of you and the things you do   
Just as long as it's you   
Nobody but you, baby, baby   
  
My love for you, unconditional love too   
Gotta get up, get up   
Get up, get up, get up and show you that it_

_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing   
Cause I'm in love with the inner being   
And it doesn't really matter what they believe   
What matters to me is you're in love with me. ___

_ _

She looked up at him and grinned across the aisleway as she danced in her seat, bouncing to the beat in her mind and humming along to the tune.

_ _

_Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure   
Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure   
Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart   
And show that my love will never hurt or harm_

_ _

More dancing in place.She looked up and was gratified to note that he had an amused look in his eyes, and that he was definitely smiling.The corners of his eyes were crinkling, and both eyebrows were slightly raised.

_Doesn't matter what they say   
Cause you know I'm gonna love you anyway   
Doesn't matter what they do   
Cause my love will always be with you   
  
_

}You ok over there?{She tilted her head diagonally and watched him, looking for all the world like a curious puppy.He crinkled more and tapped the seat next to him.

Susana glanced up and down the car, which was now quite empty, since it was a weekday and most people were at work.With a devilish grin, she stood and crossed the aisle.She planted her feet on the outsides of Jono's feet and braced her hands on his shoulders, then leaned forward until her knees hit the edge of the seat, her forehead bumped his lightly, and her nose was a fraction of an inch from his.

"Have your insecurities been sufficiently soothed, my dear?"She lifted a hand from his shoulder and traced it lightly down his side as she asked the question.

}Well, yes...but while you're doin' that, there's something _else_ you could soothe....{He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him on the seat.}But I'm sure that can wait till we get back to the hotel.{

She nodded, then looked up at the map overhead."We're the next stop.And, regardless of the words to that song, my eyes _quite_ like what they're seeing.You're the whole package...way more than just a pretty personality." She grinned impudently at him and brushed her lips against his wraps.With a grinding protest, the train began slowing, and she slid off his lap and onto her feet.Pulling him up from the seat, she crossed to the door and waited impatiently.She was chanting something under her breath, and when Jono leaned forward to hear what she was saying, she turned her head and brushed a quick kiss against his ear, then whispered "playtime," and darted out through the widening gap between the doors.Jono shook his head and crinkled indulgently, then followed her out of the station.


	8. Legislation, The Danger Room, and Indes...

Disclaimer: Marvel still owns the X-men and I still own Susana

Disclaimer: Marvel still owns the X-men and I still own Susana. No one's making any illicit cash here, and suing me would be...very dumb, as I own virtually nothing of value.This chapter is half-and-half, set in DC and Westchester.It's my attempt at writing an Obligatory Danger Room Scene™, so if it's too completely wrong, REVIEW and TELL ME SO!Ok, the mini-rant is over now.On to the story.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting:Washington, about 12:45 PM on Wednesday.

Susana shifted restlessly in her seat at the Capital Grille, turning slightly to see if the senator had come in within the past few minutes.When she saw no one, she turned back around and caught Jean's eye across the table before making a discreet face.She picked up her water glass and took a sip, then checked her watch.

*12:45...she's not supposed to be here till 1.Why did we have to come early?Never mind.I know the answer.But I'm still bored!*She looked at Hank, significantly less blue thanks to an image inducer, and smiled.Seeing him without his usual blue fur felt very odd.She glanced around the room at the rest of the customers, and occupied herself for a few minutes by trying to guess- without the benefit of powers- which were legislators and which were lobbyists.She had guessed about half of the tables in view before the maitre D led a tall dark haired woman to their table.Susana stood and began to make introductions.

"Senator Landrieux, lovely to see you again.These people," she gestured as she spoke "are coworkers of mine at the Xavier Institute in New York. Jean Grey, Doctor Henry McCoy, and Jonothan Starsmore.Please, have a seat."After their guest was seated, the four X-men sank back down into their chairs.They exchanged idle chitchat while they waited for their meals, and when the last of the lunch plates had been cleared away, Jean approached the topic that was the reason for their visit. 

"Senator, we'd like to be given a chance to speak at the senate hearing on the Senate's new mutant bill."Jean winced inwardly at how confrontational she sounded, then looked up at the senator.She was laughing."What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, dear, nothing at all.It's just that...well, the move to dismiss the mutant bill lost a critical supporter yesterday evening.The bill now has the votes and public support it needs to make it to a vote, so the subcommittee to study it has been disbanded and the bill goes for voting this Friday.Passing it's a sure thing."The senator shrugged expansively."Hopefully I'll get another committee appointment soon."

"Oh, my.That's wonderful.Might I ask who the lost supporter was?"Jean tucked an escaping wisp of hair behind her ear and watched the Senator as she stood to go.

"Certainly you may.It was me.Have a good day, all of you.And Ms. Blaine, do tell your father I said hello."With that, she turned and headed back out the door, leaving four thoroughly stunned mutants in her wake.

"Did you..." Susana tapped a temple lightly as she looked at Jean, who shook her head emphatically.

"No!Did you?"

"Most definitely not!I didn't even mention my father when I talked to her, and I sure as hell didn't _make_ her say that!Not that I'm complaining about it, but she did this on her own.Toldja she's a good person."Susana stood and did a thoroughly undignified dance, waving her arms and wiggling her hips back and forth in a manner completely at odds with the sedate, staid atmosphere of the restaurant.

}Wasn't me.And what was that little move there?{Jono pushed his chair back and stood.

"Figured that much, love.You didn't say a word to her, _period_.'That move' was the booty shake of victory."

}So...what's next?If we don't have t'go to that hearing, are we going home now?{He sent the next comment exclusively to Susana.}I'd like to see more of that.{She pinched his shoulder and shot him a quelling glare.

"I think Jonothan's idea is an excellent one.I left some samples in my lab which I would love to get back to as soon as possible."When Jean and Susana both shrugged in agreement, Hank stood and pulled Jean's chair out from the table, then helped her up.After checking to make sure they had everything, Jean led the way out of the dining room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

New York, that evening.

Scott maneuvered the jeep into a space, then hopped out to help Jean carry her bags into the house.He was rather surprised she hadn't returned with something from her antiques-shopping trip, but shrugged it off, under the assumption that *if she bought anything, she'd tell me.I'm sure of it.*

Susana slid from the jeep and pulled her suitcase from the back.Extending the handle, she rolled it along the walkway and up the stairs to the front door.She stood the suitcase to the side of the door and unlocked it, then pulled the suitcase across the threshold and into the foyer, leaving the door open for the rest of the returning travelers.She muscled the suitcase up the stairs and into her side of the room she and Jono shared, then dropped it to the ground.She considered it for a moment, then shrugged and opened a drawer.Pulling out a sport bra and stretchy, leopard-print pajama pants, she headed into the bathroom to change while she waited for Jono to bring up his suitcase.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Jono was halfway through unpacking his suitcase.He glanced up at her, then stopped and gave her generous curves a slow, thorough perusal.She propped a fist on her hip and waved at him with the other hand."Hello, handsome, **I'm** up here.You wanna hit the Danger Room with me?I'm tense from the flight, and I didn't work out at all while we were in Washington."She made a face, then straightened and crossed the room to the closet.She grabbed a pair of ballet slippers, leaned against the doorframe to put them on, then turned to look at Jono."Well?You want to go?"

}Yeah, sounds good.I'll be down there in a minute, ok?{

She nodded and swung the door open, then headed downstairs.As she walked down the last few stairs, she was nearly run over by Bobby, trying to escape from the paffs an exasperated Jubilee was throwing his way.Suddenly, the paffs stopped, the doorway Jubilee'd been standing in emptied, and the door slammed shut.Jubilee's high pitched giggles could be heard through the door, as could Angelo's deeper chuckling.

"Bobby, are you ever gonna learn that interrupting is _always _a bad idea 'round here?I woulda thought you'd learned your lesson when Gambit threw that book at you last week."She raised a disapproving eyebrow at him as he sputtered indignantly."I had to take the door to my and Jono's room completely off its hinges to repaint it...something I notice I didn't get any help with."Bobby rubbed the side of his nose and looked at the floor, and she grinned and patted his cheek jokingly."It's ok.I'll just recruit you when I paint my apartment.What are you up to tonight?"

He jerked a hand to the door that had slammed."I **was** watching a movie.But then those two decided that neither of _their_ rooms was sufficient, so now I guess I'll find something else.How about you?"He glanced pointedly at her rather skimpy clothes."What are **you** up to, hmm?"

"Jono and I are heading to the Danger Room.Air travel stresses me out, and I haven't had a good workout since Sunday.You want to join us?"He nodded, and she grinned."Jono's still unpacking, so he'll be a few minutes.I'm gonna go find Scott, get him to run things.I'll meet you two there as soon as I do that."She pirouetted away from him, then walked down the hall to find Scott.With a shrug, Bobby hurried up the stairs to change into suitable workout clothes.

"Hey, Scott?"Susana peeked carefully around the door of Scott and Jean's room.Even though she hadn't sensed anyone else in the room, Jean was still about twice as powerful as she was, and was quite capable of keeping her presence from everyone but the professor.She was relieved when he answered from just past the door.*Good, I'm not interrupting any "delicate moment"*

"What can I do for you, Susana?"

"Jono and I, no, wait...Jono, Bobby, and I, were gonna go practice in the Danger Room.Would you mind coming in to supervise from the control room?"She waited, then grinned as he closed his magazine and stood with a long-suffering sigh.

"I suppose I could do that." He leaned over and turned off the reading light, then straightened.

"Scott, don't give me that.I don't have to be a telepath to know that you love it when anyone on the team asks for extra practice time."She leaned against the doorframe, crossed her arms, and shook her head in mock disappointment."Tryin' to lie to a telepath.C'mon, oh fearless leader...you can do better."

"You're right."His stoic expression cracked, and he smiled back at her."What kind of session do you three want?"He held the door back and gestured for her to go ahead of him, then turned the lights off and closed the door.

"I don't know about them, but since I'm the one who got to you first, how about that sorta jungle-looking one we worked with a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I remember that one.I programmed it myself.Music?"He cringed, sure that this was going to be a point of much contention once the other two got to the Danger Room.While Susana's tastes ran the spectrum from rap to country, Jono's were limited to moody alt-rock and British punk, and Bobby's centered on Southern California punk and pop.There was no happy medium.

"How about playlist 5 on my personal simulations list?It's got kind of a mix, so it **should** only incite a _small_ riot."She rolled her eyes, then shrugged."They wanted to pick the music, they shoulda gotten here sooner than me.Their loss."She followed Scott up the stairs and into the control room, where she loaded the playlist while they waited.She plopped down in the heavy rolling chair in front of the observation window and leaned back, stretching her arms as far over her head as possible. Lowering her arms, she rotated her wrists a few times to loosen the joints.She had made it through a sequence of seated leg and upper body stretches by the time Bobby made it to the control room.She pushed herself up from the floor as Jono walked in, then turned to him."Stand still for just a minute, will ya?"He nodded, slightly confused, then gave her a surprised look when she propped a slippered foot on his shoulder."What?I gotta stretch, don't I?"}You wouldn't want me to pull a muscle or something...might endanger playtime.{"Besides, you're exactly the height I need for a prop.So keep still, I'll be done in a minute."While she waited for the muscles of her leg to stretch, she reached behind her head and gathered her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck.Pulling a rubber band around the knot, she shook her head to make sure it would stay up, then nodded approvingly.

}How could I disobey such logic?{

"S'what I thought.Ok, that leg's done."She stretched the other foot up to his shoulder, then leaned forward against him.

}It scares me that you can do that,{ he noted as she swung her leg down.

"Good.Maybe that intimidation theory stuff has something to it, after all."She grinned at him, then pressed a button on the control panel and headed down the stairs into the Danger Room, pulling Jono behind her.The music started, and Jono made a face at it.

}Piano, gel{

"Just keep listening.It gets more workout-appropriate, trust me."As she spoke, the piano was replaced by energetic Latin music and Marc Anthony's voice, speaking in rapid Spanish.Bobby came through the door from the stairs, and as soon as he closed it, Scott's voice came over the speakers to tell them about the session.

"Ok, your objective is to capture that flag," he looked down at the control panel and hit a button, which caused the lights around a flagpole at the far end of the room to brighten, showcasing the large "X" flag hanging on it."But...." at the pause, Susana groaned and cursed fluently under her breath."You have to stop your opponents from getting there first.The Room's not against you on this one, it's all you three.Chamber, Iceman: no burns or frostbite, if you please.Bliss...well, no fatal shootings or burst eardrums, ok?"At the murmurs and nods of assent, he flipped the switch that transformed the Danger Room's appearance from a metal-walled gym to a lush tropical rainforest."and...go."Scott leaned back in his chair and watched the Room's floor on a wall-mounted video screen.

Down on the floor, Susana- who had been on the far left side of the group while they waited for Scott's instructions- was sidling away from what seemed to be an imminent showdown between Jono and Bobby.Without missing a beat or turning from his standoff, Bobby reached behind his back and sent a column of ice and vapor at the floor under her.When the vapors cleared away, her feet were securely encased in a block of ice.She took a moment to glare incredulously, then concentrated on what she could do to get out of the ice block.Crouching to get a better look at it, she ruled out breaking her feet loose with the gun.Aside from the obvious danger of shooting herself, she was in no hurry to wear a cast for the next three months because she'd smashed her own foot in her eagerness to free herself.*Ok, let's consider.You can't do much with heat, unless you take over Jono's mind and make him help.And that would piss him off big time, so what other options are there?Damn Drake.Well, whatever you do, you need to do it soon.Ballet slippers are not made for warmth.*She glanced up to see what the two men were doing, then grinned happily as she saw that neither was paying any attention to her.*Perfect.Now, let's see if this idea works or not.*closing her eyes, she concentrated on making the highest pitched humming sound her powers could muster.With a mutter of gratitude that the glass in the observation windows was tempered and could **almost** handle Banshee's sonic screams, she increased the volume of the sound until tiny fissures appeared along the edges and corners of the ice block.Once she'd freed her ankles, she slipped her feet out of the slippers- still frozen into the block- and scurried into the "forest" bordering the cleared area.

A telepathic shout from behind her let her know that her departure had been noticed.She cursed again, then threw up a temporary mental shield to keep Jono from finding her too easily.Unfortunately, that made keeping track of him, and of Bobby, that much harder.She shrugged to herself and ducked behind a patch of high bushes just before Bobby slid up.

"Susaaana...I know you're here somewhere."He peered down from his ice slide, and Susana worried that he'd be able to see her between the holographic images of brush.To distract him, she used the humming trick to fracture his slide.He tumbled almost to the ground before gathering his wits and making another slide, and while he was distracted, she raced further towards the flag.

}'Sana, gel, where d'you think yer goin'?{

*Damn.Shield didn't work.*}I'm going to the other end of the room, of course.{She turned slowly so she was facing Jono, who was advancing cautiously.

}Y'shouldn't go any further, you know that.{

She took a step towards him, then stopped as he circled around to block the path to the flag."I know no such thing, Jono.I know I should get to that flag, and _you_," she crouched, took a deep breath, and watched as his eyes fastened onto the top edge of her sports bra.*You'd think he would learn to just _not look_.*"Are in. My way."He was close enough now that she could kick his legs out from under him, which she did with only a slight twinge of regret.The prize in this contest justified the use of force when it was necessary.She left Jono flat on his back, blinking up at the ceiling.

She made it nearly to the flagpole without another stop.*Guess they're fighting it out back there.*She slipped and went down on an ice patch.*Or maybe not.*Wheezing in an effort to get a good breath, she righted herself, making sure to keep her back to the flagpole.She'd gotten this far, it would be a shame to let Bobby or Jono win without a hell of a fight.She inched backward even as she spoke to Bobby.

"You know I'm gonna win this, right?I've gotten out of your ice block, I broke your slide..." She took a step back and crouched down as he advanced.She lashed out with the same kick she'd used on Jono, a low, sweeping roundhouse kick.This time, though, it wasn't effective, since Bobby- unlike Jono- hadn't been mesmerized by cleavage and thus was able to jump out of the way. The momentum of the kick carried her over onto her back, and she glared at Bobby as he slid by.The angry glare turned to uproarious laughter as Jono blasted the front of the ice slide and continued to melt the ice Bobby worked frantically to make.While they were occupied, she crabwalked back to the flagpole, grabbed the edge of the flag, and ripped it down.Jono and Bobby were still trading shots, and it took a few tries before her telepathic announcement was noticed.

}Ya'll can stop now.I got the flag.{

"Holy shit."

}Bobby, mate, I couldn't have said that any better.{

"Dude, Scott, that's so unfair!"this was addressed to Scott, who had come down the stairs with a brown paper-wrapped box.Susana and Bobby's eyes lit up at the sight of it, then Bobby's face fell as Scott handed it to Susana and took the flag off her hands.

"You were all good, but Bobby...I know you like the ice slide, but if they can both break it, you need to have a backup plan."Scott was using his best 'fearless leader' voice, and Bobby simply nodded listlessly.

He looked up when Susana poked him in the side and held something out to him.It was...yes.

A plastic wrapper.Clear.With small blue numbers stamped onto a corner.Full of processed-to-invincibility, able-to-withstand-Armageddon, we-should-make-uniforms-out-of-it-it's-so-tough-to-destroy, delicious-golden-cake-and-creamy-frosting, goodness.It was, in short, the Holy Grail of Bobby's existence.Susana grinned as he ripped the package open frantically."Shall we go take some of these to Hank?"

"mrphh mnnghk"Bobby tried to speak around the entire mass of the Twinkie, then gave up.Susana let herself edge in on his mind, then laughed when she caught what he'd meant.Scott watched the entire exchange, then shook his head doubtfully and headed back upstairs to the control room.

"Bobby, you don't mean that.Hank's your best friend.Yes, I know Twinkies are Twinkies.But you can get more.If you share, Hank might even drive you to the Zip-Mart.No, I don't think that **that's** possible, given Hank's physique.We're going."At his pained expression, she slipped another cake from the box and handed it to him with a long-suffering sigh."Ration it, Bobby.You don't get another until 10 minutes is up.Now, do either of you have any interest in taking these to Hank with me?"

}I'll go, luv.{She turned to smile at him, and shrieked as he picked her up and carried her from the room.Her protests echoed in the cavernous room, and Bobby snorted, then looked down at the Twinkie in his hands.He shook his head, swallowed the last bit of Twinkie number one, then walked towards the door and Hank's lab, unwrapping Twinkie number two as he went.

A/N:Whew, that took a lot of pages.Hope you all enjoyed it.Any bad practices in the Danger Room are all my fault, as I have no idea how to go about writing fighty stuff.Eh.I deal.Now, look \/down there,\/ write somethin' in the box, then hit the button further down.Because I *heart* reviews.


	9. Meshy Reassurances and The Danger Kindli...

Disclaimer: Whee

Disclaimer: Whee!I own Susana and a pseudo-obsolete computer, and Marvel owns the X-men and all their assorted *high-tech stuff.*Damn.I think I got the bad end of this deal.Anyway, there's a slight break between last chapter and this chapter; I figured everyone can guess how Hank reacts to gifts of Twinkies (and yes, a few did escape Bobby's *evil clutches* and make it to him in the lab), plus I just wanted to write this.It's been tormenting me for some time.Hope ya'll enjoy it, compliments of my lame humor and lewd thoughts muses/musi.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting:Morning in Westchester, August 5th.

Jubilee and Susana were huddled on the floor of the mansion's rec room, looking at old fashion and music magazines stolen; ahem, **liberated**; from closet bottoms and junk drawers mansion-wide.Jono took one look at the room and promptly decided it was in his best interests to get out.Immediately.

Unfortunately, Susana had other ideas."Jonnnnnno...get your cute butt back in here."

*Damn.Double damn.Damn _ad infinitum_.Heh.Being around Hank _is_ good for something after all.Small consolation.*He stepped back through the door, and was confronted by two maniacally grinning faces.

"I think...hmm.Actor?"Jubilee was giving him a very considering stare.It was enough to make a man squirm right out of his skin.

*Maybe that's how Ange's stayed with her all this time.*

"Nah.Musician."

*Well, **_duh_**.*Mental sigh.*Of course I'm a musician.What was Jubes talking about, anyway?Actor, my arse.*

"Which musician, then?"Jubilee turned to Susana with an expression as serious as any TV-drama surgeon had ever mustered.It was frightening in its sincerity.

"Maybe...Chris Cornell?" Susana proposed the idea with a definite gleam in her eye.The shorthaired incarnation of Chris Cornell easily topped her "10 sexiest (famously) brooding musician types" list -Jono being, of course, the top of the list when it was expanded to include the non-famous(for music, at least) brooding types.

"No.Wha' bout that kid Travis, was in the band Days of the New like, ages ago?Hair's not right, but that," she waved a hand dismissively, "can be fixed."

"But Jubes," Susana wailed, "he was all grimy looking!Nice music, but the grime factor was way high. How about Art from Everclear?"

"Too blond."

"Dammit, Jubes!This isn't accomplishing anything."Susana huffed in annoyance and glared at her friend.Then her face brightened, and she spoke."How 'bout Trent?"

"Trent?"Jubilee looked skeptical."Does Trent have a last name?"

"Reznor."This with a humorless, 'You idiot' glance, which was actually more Warren's thing, but what's a trademark glare among friends...erm, teammates?

"Oh.I see."

"Well?What do you think?"Jubilee looked at Jono and nodded slowly, a Cheshire cat grin splitting her face.Jono fought the urge to run.

~*~*~*~30 minutes later*~*~*~*~*~

He should have run.

Jono stood dumbly in front of the table on his side of the bed while Susana and Jubilee sorted through every article of clothing he owned, as well as a few he really had no clue about.Currently, Susana's head and torso were buried in an old army chest they'd found in the attic.As he watched, she righted herself and pulled out something...small.And shirtlike.And **mesh**.

}I'm gonna puke.{She shot him a questioning, 'what the hell are you talking about, oh mouthless one?' sort of look.}I'll figure something out if you make me put that on.Why are we getting ready for Halloween now?It's only the beginning of August.{

"Oh, come on.Look, just try it on in the bathroom.You don't even have to let Jubes see it if it's too bad.And we're getting ready so we know we're set even if we're in battles all through October."She leaned forward and traced a finger down the back of his jawbone and along the side of his neck.He shivered slightly, then nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.Susana shook her head, then leaned back into the trunk to continue investigating the clothes in it."Wonder where all this came from.Got any ideas, Jubes?"

Jubilee popped out from behind a jacket hanging on the back of the closet door."Nope.Old uniforms?"

"Might be...but none of these things are burned, or torn, or anything like that.Maybe they're sort of prototype designs?If so, I'm upset, cause I gotta say I'm liking some of these way more than **our** uniforms."

}'Sana, you want to come see this so I can put normal clothes back on?It looks bad, I'll tell you now.{She hurried to the bathroom door and slipped through, keeping her promise that she was the only one who was going to see the shirt.She pushed the door closed behind her, then looked at the corner of the bathroom where Jono was standing.

"Wow."*Yep, Bliss, that to the nth power would be a good _start_.*

}I told you it didn't look good.But you wanted me to try it on, so....{He shrugged, then turned and faced the window so she couldn't see his bandages through the mesh.

Susana's mouth went dry at the sight of bare arms and broad shoulders, built up through hours of Danger Room practices and gym sessions and wrapped in fishnet mesh.*Yeah.This is niiice.*

}So d'you want me to get m'other clothes back on now?{He was still facing the window, shoulders hunched over, and when she sent a stray thought his way, she recoiled at the embarrassment he seemed to be feeling.

*Hmm.What to do.*She walked up to the window and stood on tiptoe behind him to press a kiss to the spot just above the edge of the shirt, right between his shoulder blades."No."

}No, what?{He half turned to give her a baleful look.

"No, I don't want you to put your other clothes back on.What I really want," she paused for effect, "is to investigate just how much of you I can lick through this wonderful shirt."He turned the rest of the way toward her and gave her an incredulous look.She nodded solemnly.

}Yer just sayin' that.{He turned back to the window, and she scowled.

}Dammit, Jono, turn around.Now.{She crossed her arms across her chest and glared as he complied with excruciating slowness.Uncrossing her arms, she put a hand on each shoulder and maneuvered him away from the window and onto the stool in front of the mirror.Once she'd settled him on the stool, she slid a leg across his legs and arranged herself securely on his lap."I want you to listen to me, ok?"He nodded and met her eyes."You.Are.Incredible.And sexy.And the man I want to spend the rest of my damn life with.What's tough to understand about that?"

}Aside from the fact that you're lying, that I'm a freak who doesn't deserve you?Nothing.{

"You know, I don't wanna dignify that shitty excuse with an answer."

}So don't.{he crossed his arms across his mesh-covered chest and leaned back against the counter.

"I'm not like Paige, you know.I'm not a damn kid, and I'm not gonna let you shut me out or drive me away."Privately, she sent a message to Jubilee.}Hey Jubes, I need you to vanish real quick.Go find Ange, we'll work on this more later.{Once the message was sent, she severed the link and prayed Jubilee would follow instructions.Returning her attention to her seat cushion/future husband, she was surprised to see that he seemed to be laughing."What?"*Dammit, he's ruining a perfectly good indignant mood.*

}You.{He shook his head and stared bemusedly up at her.

"What 'bout me?"

}Yer funny.All primed and ready to kick my ass, when you just propositioned me.It's an interesting switch up.{

"Heh.Funny what rejection does to a woman's state of mind.To say nothing of her libido."*damn, why did I just say that?Hmm.What _is_ he doing?*What he was doing was rubbing small, progressively lower circles on her back.It felt, she had to admit, very nice.But she was still mad."Why do you think I'm not telling you the truth?Might I remind you that three years ago, **I** was the one pursuing **you**?"

}And a lovely pursuit it was, gel.{

"So why the fit of morbidity?"She poked him in the shoulder accusingly."I'm the same Susana I was then.You're...if it's possible, even sexier than you were then because you actually laugh on occasion."She gave him a second poke, and then another, until he suddenly reached up and grabbed both of her wrists.

}No more of that, gel.It hurts.{

She raised an eyebrow and fought to free herself, making a concerted effort to squirm suggestively back and forth on his lap.She laughed softly at the pained expression that lodged itself in his eyes."Problems, lover?"She shrieked and grabbed his shoulders when he suddenly stood up, lifting her along with him.

}None at all, luv.You got Jubes out of the room, right?{She nodded mutely, engrossed in running the pads of her fingers over the mesh of his shirt.He turned and used an arm around her waist to keep her anchored at his hip, then used the other hand to open the door.As he passed the bed, he lowered her onto it and left her there while he locked the hall door.

"So...what brought this assertive moment on?"She watched intently from her spot on the bed as he moved around the room, then joined her on the bed.

}I seem to recall a promise, not long ago, that you were going to investigate how much of me you could lick through the shirt.Far be it from me to deny you that opportunity..._wow_.You don't waste any time, do you?{She sat back and shook her head.

Placing a finger to his bandages in a shushing gesture, she planted a hand on the center of his bandages and pushed him back onto the bed."No more talking right now, okay, love?I want to enjoy this shirt, and your 'I'm a monster' shtick...interferes."

}I think I can be persuaded.{He shivered as the exhalation from her low laughter hit his stomach 

Meanwhile, outside the mansion.

Scott gave the hood of his Taurus a final swipe with the drying towel, then stood back and admired his work.His admiration was disturbed, however, by the sound of a large diesel truck on the lane. *Hmpf.Wonder who that's coming for.Whoever it is, they should really try to keep it down.If I can hear it all the way up here...wait a minute.It's coming up our drive.*

The truck stopped, and a burly man climbed down from the cab."Lookin' fer a.... Jean," he checked the clipboard he carried in one hand, "Jean Grey-Summers."

"Well, I'm her husband.She's up at the mansion, but is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeh.Ya can help me unload this stuff from the truck."He walked around to the back of the truck, Scott following at a cautious distance.The man pushed the back door open, and Scott was relieved to see that there were only a few things in the truck.The driver climbed up into the truck and stood expectantly while Scott scrambled up onto the truck bed."How 'bout let's start with this thing," he said, laying a hand on the edge of a dark wood footboard.

*Looks easy enough to lift.After all, I train in the Danger Room.This guy probably doesn't work out at all, and he seems confident he can lift it.*

The delivery driver shifted wearily from one foot to the other."Well?Do I get help with this, or should I go ahead an' start?"

Scott stepped confidently up to the end of the footboard, certain that he would have no problems."Sure, let's get moving!"He bent to lift his side of the piece, and backed towards the door with it.He rested it on the edge of the truck bed while he climbed down, then on the ground while the driver jumped out of the truck.Once down, the man grasped the end and pulled it down to the ground.Repositioning his hands, he began to lift, then stopped.

Scott, however, didn't.In the next instant, a bolt of searing pain ripped across his back, and he collapsed to the ground.Simultaneously, Jean gasped and grabbed the kitchen counter to keep herself upright.

"Jean?What is wrong?Are you alright?"Ororo supported her friend's other side and watched her in concern.

"Scott's strained a muscle in his back."She frowned and rubbed at the phantom pain in her own back, then brightened, obviously picking something else up from their shared telepathic link.

"What is it, Jean?What is he telling you?"

"He says...that is, he sees...My **_furniture_** is here!"And with that, Jean rushed out of the kitchen and to the driveway, where she helped Scott sit down in his car, then 'helped' the driver unload the furniture through judicious use of her telekinesis.

"You be careful there, miss.I tried t'tell yer husband, this is solid mahogany, real heavy, y'know?"Jean nodded distractedly and backed up until she could add to the growing pile of antiques on the drive.She tipped the driver and sent him on his way, then had Scott lie on the headboard of the bed so he could get back to the house without having to move much.Once he was safely ensconced in the medical center, she returned to the driveway to move and admire her antiques.When she returned to the med center, Scott had been heavily dosed with extra strength painkillers and was mumbling something about overpriced kindling.Jean shuddered and resolved to hide all the axes on campus.


	10. Catfight! (or, In Defense of Jono)

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Disclaimer: You know the drill.I own nothing.Kitty fans may not like this.

I updated after Parodys' review, cause...well, I didn't like the way this chapter had come out.Eh.Anyway, this is the slightly mellower version.11 is in the works...it's gonna have some comedy(yay!) and will hopefully be better than this.On with the story.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Westchester, that afternoon.One of the practice gyms.

Susana bounced from one foot to the other, rocking towards and away from the heavy punching bag she was working on. At a scuffling sound behind her, she turned and saw Jono holding out a bottle of water.Sighing gratefully, she pulled off the heavy boxing gloves and took the bottle, rolling it over her drenched forehead between sips."Thanks, love.I'd give you a kiss, but...I'm gross right now.You should probably step back like twenty paces or something."She grinned, then took another sip of water and swished it around in her mouth.She swallowed, then turned to him."I'm gonna go grab a shower, and then do you wanna get lunch or somethin'?"

}Sounds good.I'm going to stop in and see the Professor for a few minutes, I'll meet you in the kitchen.{ He turned to leave, only to have a fully tangible Kitty plow through the door and into him.

"Oh, my God!Like, watch where you're going, freak!"Kitty glared, then shoved past him into the room.Jono's cheeks flushed a dark, embarrassed red, and he looked back to see if Susana had noticed.He was relieved to see that she didn't seem to have caught the exchange.He turned back to the door and pulled it open.

As the door closed, Susana gave the bag a solid, bare-knuckled punch, then leaned her forehead against it, closed her eyes, and rubbed her bruised knuckles lightly.She sent a tiny, nonintrusive psychic thread towards Kitty, trying to determine if the younger girl had meant what she said, or if she'd just slipped up.

*Damn.No accident there.She meant it.*Susana scowled into the punching bag, then straightened."Hey, Pryde, can I talk to you for a minute?" 

The younger mutant sauntered across the gym with a smirk on her face."Can I help you with something?"She rested a hand on her hip and waited impatiently for Susana to speak.

"Yeah, you can tell me why you just did that."Susana stared at Kitty, and the thought crossed her mind that it was hard to stare down someone taller than you.

Kitty snorted inelegantly."Cause I don't _like having visible mutants around.They put all of us in danger.What if the FOH finds out that this school is full of mutants?What happens to the students whose powers aren't really much use defensively?"_

"They get protected by those of us with the powers and training to do so- including Jono.Get off it, Kitty.There's a world full of people out there who have the 'hating freaks' market all wrapped up, and I guarantee they don't need your help.And how exactly do you figure that being X-men doesn't put us in danger anyway?"

"Well, as X-men, we're, like, _allowed to look different._Besides, the public doesn't know that this is where the X-men are based.I dunno...God, why won't you just leave me alone!"Kitty crossed her arms defensively across her chest and frowned.

"Because **I can fucking deal with people like you.****He can't- he's had no practice."Susana mirrored Kitty's action, adding an impatient toe tap to the mix.**

"Oh, and what exactly makes you _sooo qualified?"_

"Honey, I don't know if you're one of those idiot savants, or just oblivious, or what, but where I'm from, there are people who say I started life with multiple strikes against me."She held up a hand and began counting off on her fingers."Number one, I'm biracial.Number two, my parents don't even have the decency," she sneered derisively at the word, "to be fine, upstanding US citizens.Number three, I'm a mutant.Four, I'm Catholic.Five, I'm a girl.**_Shall I continue?"She punctuated the last sentence by flinging her arms wide in frustration._**

Kitty watched her expectantly."Is there a point to this?" 

Susana rubbed her temples in frustration."Yes, there is.The point is, I want you to stop saying shit like that to him.He has issues enough as it is."

"And if I don't?"

"How about this.We're both here to practice.Let's do that.If you can outspar me, I'll drop it, but if you can't, you apologize.How's that sound?"

"Fine."*Incredibly easy, actually. What does she think, that I won't phase?*

"All right then.Five minutes?"*No, Kitty, I don't think you won't phase.I think, hell, I **know, that you'll depend on it.And that's what's gonna screw you over.*Susana didn't wait for Kitty's answer, but turned and walked to her gym bag to get a towel.She spent the five minutes stretching, rotating her arms and wrists, and throwing punches at phantom attackers.**

"Well, Kitty, are you ready?"

"Of course."They crossed the gym to an area set aside for sparring and assorted hand to hand combat.The only other occupant of the gym, one of the younger mutant students, sent a telepathic message to the Professor, telling him what was about to happen and what had preceded it.He was mildly surprised when the professor simply said it was best for the two to work this out on their own, but shrugged and returned his attention to the room in front of him.

While he'd been communicating with the Professor, they'd each thrown a punch or two, but Kitty had phased away from Susana's punches.Susana, however, had an angry red spot on her cheek, where Kitty had slapped her just a moment ago.

"That was stupid.And it hurt, dammit!"Susana concentrated briefly, looking for all the world like she was just catching her breath, then she circled around Kitty.She threw a punch, and Kitty's eyes widened when it hit her in the stomach.

"What did you do to me?I can't phase!"

Susana ducked a punch, then explained in gasping breaths."Don't worry, it's only temporary.You'll have your phasing back in..." She looked at her wrist, checking an imaginary watch, "about twenty minutes.Less if you concentrate on it.I planted the suggestion not to phase in your mind...You know, I'm rather disappointed in the X-men this past week.Seems like everyone- well, you and Scott- has forgotten I'm a telepath, that I can do stuff like that.I know I'm not as good as Jean or the professor, and I don't have the potential Jono has, but dammit, I was trained by my mother- a decent, if not great, 'path; and Emma Frost.No one can say Emma's not impressive."She ducked another slap, then retaliated with one of her own, grinning when it hit its mark."Kitty, you really ought to work on your hand to hand abilities.What would you do if this were a real battle?You'd be screwed.Someone would have to bail you out.I know Logan teaches Jubilee, I'm sure he'd teach you, too.Hell, Gambit's helping me develop my skills, he probably wouldn't mind helping you either."She jumped to avoid a kick from Kitty, then stopped."You want to go apologize now?Or d'you wanna wait for a while?Either's fine, I just want your promise that you **will apologize.Meaning it would be nice, but I won't press my luck."She blocked another slap, then used the kick she'd used on Jono in the Danger Room, knocking Kitty on her back.**

"Yeah, ok, I'll apologize.Do you really think Gambit would teach me, too?"Kitty sat up and winced, then pushed herself up off the floor.

"Of course he will.We're all here to get better at what we do...with the possible exception of Logan, who's..."

"...the best he is at what he does, yeah, I know.Hear it often enough."

"Listen, I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for doing this, because I spend more time than can possibly be healthy reassuring Jono as it is.But I am sorry I was so...well, _public about it.No hard feelings?"Susana extended her hand for a handshake, which Kitty accepted._

"It's cool.I was outta line. It's just...well, the reason I'm here is that I was friends with a mutant who looked it back home.My parents wouldn't have found out, if she hadn't looked the way she did.It's still a sore spot for me.I'll try to watch it."

"That's cool.Kinda the reverse of my situation.My friends and my immediate family knew I was a mutant, but one of my boyfriends in college didn't.He was an FOH member, charming sort.Tried to start something with my roommates and me when we saw him out at a club.So there's the reason for my reaction.Well, that and the fact that Jono's got complexes galore already and I'm not sure there are enough hours in the day to convince him he's not a freak if you keep calling him one.Anyway...I told him I'd meet him for lunch, so I'll talk to you later, ok?"She collected her gym bag and headed for her room and a shower.

In short order, she finished her shower, threw on shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt, and squeezed water from her hair until it was damp rather than soaking wet.She then pulled it into a knot on the back of her head and jabbed a pair of chopsticks through it, shook her head to make sure the chopsticks wouldn't fall out, and when they didn't move, she slipped on a pair of sandals and ran out into the hall, heading for the kitchen.

Oops.New PS- anyone with comments or suggestions for the wedding...they're more than welcome, I'd love to have the input.


	11. Wedding Gowns and Baby Clothes

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.But I did get a nifty membership to WeddingChannel.com, where I did some of my gown research.Woohoo.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: A mid-November morning in Westchester.

Susana stumbled, bleary eyed and still in pajamas, into the kitchen, where she promptly grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee.After about five minutes of communing with Juan Valdez, she felt human enough to acknowledge the other occupants of the kitchen."Mornin', Bobby...Warren."

Warren grunted and didn't look up from the front page of the Wall Street Journal.Bobby waved distractedly from his seat on the bench beside the table, then froze the spoonful of cereal Warren was about to eat.Susana debated pointing it out to Warren, then shook her head.*If he can't look up long enough to notice, that's his own fault...plus, this is gonna be _funny_.*

clink

"AH!Dammit, Drake, that hurt!"Warren unfolded a wing and reached across the table to thwap Bobby, scattering a few feathers across the table.Bobby retaliated by freezing the entire bowl of cereal, and Susana gulped down more of her coffee before it got caught in the crossfire...or, more accurately, before the weapons of the crossfire got caught in _it_.

It was this chaotic scene that met Jean's eyes when she strolled into the kitchen.Susana waved her over to the breakfast bar, a safe distance away from the mini snowballs and downy feathers that were by now flying across the table.

}How long have they been at this?{Jean inquired, holding a hand over her nose and mouth to avoid inhaling any feathers.

}Long enough.I didn't want to get in the middle for fear of endin' up with feathers and snow up my nose.{Susana rolled her eyes, then sneezed as a passing feather tickled her nose.}Hey, do you have any interest in going in to the city?I want to look at wedding dresses.Jubilee's going- she better, she's my maid of honor-, and I thought I might ask Kitty, Rogue, and Storm, and maybe even Psylocke,{ she shuddered minutely, }if they wanted to join us.Oh dear.Why does your expression really scare me?{

}I can't imagine why.I know Storm's out in the greenhouse and Jubilee's still asleep, but have you seen Rogue or Psylocke this morning?{Jean watched the two men at the table, and when Warren was distracted, she used her telekinesis to stuff a small snowball down the back of his shirt.}And why the reluctance to take Betsy along?{

}Three words:psychic knives, salesmen.Or does that count as four words?{Susana was barely able to restrain her laughter at the sight of Warren scrambling to get the snow out of his clothes.

}I see your point.But I think she might be able to offer some good advice.{

}Like what?Get married naked, save a step?No thanks.{

}Her costume's not _that_ bad.{The only answer was a disbelieving snort as Susana carried her coffee cupover to the sink.She rinsed it, then filled it partway with water and looked back and forth from the cup to Bobby.

}Well, Jean?Do I dare?S'only fair.You got Warren....{And with that, she tipped the mug over Bobby's head, pivoted, and raced upstairs to wake Jono and get dressed.

Two hours later, the X women- Kitty, Psylocke, Jubilee, Jean, Storm, Rogue, and Susana- had all gathered in the mansion's entry hall.Jean was armed with the addresses of several couturiers Xavier had accounts with, as well as what Jubilee had affectionately termed "the matrimony mission book"- an oversized spiral notebook full of notes, ideas, and plans for the wedding.The chauffeured limo that Xavier had provided pulled up to the front door, and they all claimed seats.Angelo and Jono watched from the upstairs landing as the women filed out.

"Hombre, I'd be scared."

}Why's that?{

"She's takin' Betsy with her to buy a weddin' gown.Chica's straight up _loco_."

}I'm not so sure I'm the one who should be scared here, Ange.{Jono turned his attention from the limo pulling out to his friend.

"Qué?"Angelo raised an eyebrow in question, the gesture exaggerated to cartoonish proportions by the stretching of his skin.

}Well, y'see, I've already committed to gettin' married.You, on the other hand, oughta be worried.I mean, Jubes may come back all googly eyed an' talkin' bout flowers and white silk, or the differences between fifteen shades of cream and ivory and off-white.{Jono lifted a hand to his left temple and rubbed lightly.}Think I could get ya t'let me leech an aspirin off of you?Just thinkin' bout it gives me a headache.Who knew there was so much planning involved?{

"She did.Chicas are like, born knowing these things.It's in their blood, I think."With that bit of dubious wisdom, he sauntered off down the hall.

~*~*~*~*The limo, en route to New York City~*~*~*~*~

"Remind me again why I, the damn _bride_," the tone of Susana's words indicated that she thought 'bride' equivalent to 'Medal of Valor recipient' "am stuck sittin' on the floor?"

Jean looked up from the list she was making in the book to answer. "Because your maid of honor took your seat?"

"Of course.How could I have forgotten."She glared at Jubilee, who grinned, then turned to stare out the window."So, oh great keeper of the agenda, where are we heading first?"

Jean consulted a previous page of the notebook."We're going...to Madison Avenue, because that's where all these places are."Susana nodded, then pulled out a book and stretched her legs across the floor.

"If we stop suddenly, anyone who lands on me will die. That ok with everyone?"She looked up and around at the seated group, then nodded contentedly and began to read.

~*~Three hours later, in the private showroom of a Madison Avenue bridal boutique~*~

"No.Nuh-uh.Not happening."Susana crossed her arms, shook her head, and scowled balefully at the new dress a store assistant was holding up.The stance would have been far more imposing if she were wearing more than one of Jono's shirts over white satin lingerie.

"But Susana," Jean soothed, "it's a gorgeous dress!"

"Yeah, on you it would be perfect, but I'm too short for a dress like this.It would swallow me whole.I said I want something simple.Simple, as in no 80's prom dress big taffeta skirts.No trains- I do **not** need something new to trip me up, plus I'd probably get grass stains on it-, no bustles- my ass is _just fine_ the size it is, thank you very much-, and most definitely **NO** poofy stuff!"

Some time during this tirade, the assistant had disappeared with the offending garment.She slipped back through the curtain again, this time holding a hanger with a definitively non-bustled, trainless, taffeta-free dress.Susana looked up at her soft cough, and her eyes lit up.She bounced happily across the room to examine the dress more closely, then grinned."I like.May I?"The assistant carefully extracted the hanger from under the thin straps, then unfastened the back of the dress.Susana dropped the stolen shirt to the ground and stepped into the dress, then stood patiently while it was refastened.Once the woman stepped back, she did a little spin and was happy to note that the dress didn't touch the ground at all.In fact, the lowest of the asymmetrical layers of the dress hit at about ankle level.

"Well, maid of honor?What do you think?"She gave a slow twirl in front of Jubilee, who nodded approvingly. 

"Jono'll definitely like it."She gestured to the low, princess-style neckline of the dress. 

Susana shrugged, then walked across to the curtain.She pulled it back and stood in the empty space, posing and turning slowly so that the other X-women, seated on couches in the waiting area, could see the dress.Storm smiled in approval, Rogue clapped, Betsy gave a sort of grudging nod, and Kitty started in surprise when Rogue kicked her in the ankle."It...umm.It looks nice!"She recovered quickly from the surprise, then kicked Rogue back as soon as she saw the opportunity.

Susana pushed the curtain of the dressing room back and stepped back in, then went to stand in front of the mirror.She spun slowly and craned her neck to see all of the dress."Jubes, camera.Now."Jubilee dug through Susana's oversized purse and pulled out a digital camera.She directed Susana to stand against the dark background provided by the curtain, and then proceeded to take several pictures showing the view of the dress from multiple angles.Once Susana thought they had enough pictures to satisfy her mother's inevitable questions about the dress, Jubilee put the camera away and Susana changed back into her clothes.The shop assistant reappeared with a notebook, and they filled out all the appropriate order forms.Once the last size chart had been consulted and the appropriate pages had been signed, they left the boutique and headed to what Betsy called "the best deli in New York" for a big lunch before they began the non-wedding shopping they all wanted to do.

Now that they had provided their opinions as amateur bridal fashion consultants, the X-women were ready to **shop**...just as soon as they could pry Jean out of the baby clothes section of Macy's."Ro, look at this!It's adorable!"She held up a hideously ruffled pink and yellow pair of overalls and the matching t-shirt.Susana made a gagging sound, and Jubilee nodded emphatically.

}Hey Jubes, wanna have some fun?{The corners of Susana's mouth curled up in what Jubilee thought was possibly the most evil smile she'd ever seen.

}What're we gonna do?{

}Nothing much...just let's each build a baby outfit.{

}This is fun how?{

}The fun comes when we go home and talk about the unbearable cuteness of baby clothes...and babies.At length and in excruciating detail.In front of Ange and Jono.{She grinned at Jubilee, then began sorting through a display of brightly colored onesies.With a slow nod of dawning comprehension, Jubilee began sorting through the other side of the display.

~*~*~*two hours later, Inside a large music store~*~*~*

"Ok, Jubes. Did I buy everything I needed to?"

"how am I supposed to know?I'm no musician.Just...ask the sales guy, then read his mind so you know if he's trying to cheat you."

"Tried.He doesn't seem to be cheating me.But is this all the stuff Jono'll need to set up?"

"Good lord, woman.You've spent how much on his birthday present?"

"About three days worth of interest on my stocks-god bless my financial planning professor.The money's not an issue.Making sure he has everything he needs to produce on a small scale...**that's** an issue."Jubilee was about to respond when an unfamiliar voice cut in.

"He's got everything he needs for just playing around with producing, learning techniques and stuff.You don't want to buy anything too complex for a first setup.What you've got is good, he- whoever 'he' is- can add to it in parts as he works up to needing more stuff."The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled."Hope ya'll don't mind my butting in.But I figured it was the nice thing to do- I'm not makin' any money off of anything you buy, so I'm unbiased, and you two sounded...confused."

Susana gave a dry laugh and nodded slowly."Confused might begin to cover it.This," she waved a hand around the store at all the different pieces of equipment, "is my fiancé's area.I just sing, play a little guitar...and I can do 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' on the piano."

"Quite the repertoire.But anyway, if he's not planning on going professional immediately, you should be set with what you've got there."She returned her attention to the guitar she was considering, effectively dismissing them.Susana shifted her burden of speakers and electronics, muttered a thanks in the girl's direction, and headed for the register and the limo waiting outside.


	12. Control, Costuming, and Borrowed Clothes

Disclaimer: Yep, I own Susana, and that's about it

Disclaimer: Yep, I own Susana, and that's about it.Go me.Huffamoose owns the song, Marvel owns the recognizable mutant types.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Later that evening, back in Westchester.

Jono set the guitar aside and stood when he heard the limo pull up to the door.He walked across the room to the window, where he could look down and over and have a clear view of the circular section of the driveway.From this spot, he watched as the occupants of the limo spilled out, carrying various packages and bags.Susana spoke briefly to the driver, then cast a mental line out to find Jono.

}Hey, love.Meet me in the foyer, will you?{She looked up at the window he was standing in, then grinned when he disappeared from view.*Good.Now he won't see his present...and hopefully he'll stay outta my mind till tomorrow, when I give it to him.I'm so glad the professor said I could set it up in that little room across the hall.If it had to go in our room....*She shuddered at the thought, then began digging in her purse for the camera so she could show Jono her dress.

When Jono walked into the entryway, Susana was glaring down at the viewscreen of the camera.}What's wrong, luv?{

"Damn thing is being weird.We found a dress and I have pictures so I can send them to my mom and Nat and Claud andnowIcan'tgetthemtoshowupsoIcanshowyou!"Everything from the names of her ex-roommates on came out in the same breath, and when she stopped to catch another breath, Jono pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her.

}Calm down, gel.D'you remember what it looked like?{She nodded without looking up, and he reached between them to gently push her chin up.He brushed her lips with the pad of his thumb, and crinkled down at her.}Show me.{

She closed her eyes and smiled against his thumb, then began sifting through the images of the gown that she'd filed away in her memory.She opened a small telepathic connection between them, and images of the gown in the shop flashed through, interspersed with images of the gown as she imagined it would look when she actually wore it.Through everything she was sending, there was a common thread of simultaneous joy and apprehension.Eventually, the images slowed to a trickle rather than a rush, and she opened her eyes."Like it?"

}S'beautiful.What else did you gels do?{She looked down and hoped fervently that he was staying safely out of her mind.She wanted his present to be a surprise.The evil grin from earlier reappeared as she turned and caught Jubilee's eye.

"Oh, nothing much.We did look at the baby clothes section of Macy's, though...and Jubes found the _cutest_ little miniature raincoat!"Angelo paled visibly and headed outside for a cigarette.Jubilee choked back laughter and followed him.

}Yer kidding, right?{There was a definite tinge of alarm in Jono's eyes, and she giggled.

"Nope.Jubes **did** find a really cute raincoat...but that was while we were waiting for the others to convince Jean that it was time to leave.Don't worry; parenthood is **not** imminent.We just wanted to scare Ange."

}And me.{he raised an eyebrow, daring her to dispute his words.She grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Well...yeah.You, too.Would you really be upset?"She tilted her head sideways and looked up at him.

}Not...not upset.Unprepared and a bit worried, yes, but not upset.I dunno.I like kids, but I don't think either of us is up for parenthood just yet.Now, let me take a look at the camera...I **did** buy it fer myself, even if you stole it from me that same day.{Wordlessly, she handed over the camera and watched as he turned it over, checking the position of switches and the settings on the screen.}Here's the problem.This switch must've gotten bumped somehow.{He flicked it, and the screen was filled with a picture of Susana and Jubilee striking a pose suited to the pages of any fashion magazine. }Gonna send this one to Vogue or somethin'?"What the well-dressed mutant bride is wearin' this spring"...I can see the feature now.{

Susana shook her head at him, then took the camera."and what did _you_ do today?Hmm?"She turned back to face him, then poked him in the stomach with the corner of the camera, accentuating the action with lightsaber sound effects from the previous night's Star Wars marathon.Jono watched her with a slightly suspicious expression, then grabbed her wrist when she went to poke at him again.

}You done?{

She bit her lip, considering, then nodded slowly and looked up."Well?What'd you do?"

}Nothin' much, worked with the professor on refining my control.He says he thinks I'm getting' better at controlling the blasts and the energy in general...and I'm going to try the flying- like Ev could do when he synched with me- later on tonight, when there's less chance of being seen.{

"I see...you have a new mutant gift, it seems.We have among us...The Master of Understatement.Nothin' much, _my ass_!"She gave a disgruntled huff, then smiled."Seriously, though, that's wonderful.You _are_ getting better as far as control goes, have been since I met you."

}How d'you figure?{

"Well...did ya blow up the Academy mansion while we were both there?"He shook his head, and she continued."Our room- hell, that whole wing of the mansion- has stayed mostly whole...and when it hasn't, has it been your fault?"

}Well....{He began, then stopped.}You know, you're right. I haven't slipped up since we got here.{

"And that's been 3 years and some."She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then turned to the stairs."And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go email these to Mama, Nat, and Claud.You gotta let me go before I can do that."She turned back to him and gave his stomach another experimental poke, then shrieked with laughter as he picked her up, carried her upstairs, and sat down in the chair at her computer desk.Settling her securely on his lap, he watched as she connected a cable to the camera and tapped a few keys to load the pictures onto the computer, then opened the Internet connection and began tacking pictures onto a short email.She tapped out a rhythm on the edge of the desk while she waited for the pictures to load, then stopped when he began lazily tracing a fingertip up her arm, across her shoulder, and along the hairline at the base of her neck.She tipped her head back, trapping his hand, then reached behind her to capture it more effectively.

"You're being _playful_.What's up with that?"She turned slightly so she could look at him, and he reached up to her chin to tilt it back towards the laptop screen.

}Nothing...can't I be affectionate without it making the news?{His tone was defensive, and a little hurt, and- still facing the computer screen- she reached back with her free hand to give his waist a slight squeeze.

"It's not that it bothers me.It's just...a change, is all.It's nice."She tucked her chin to her chest to dislodge his hand, then gave his thumb a slight nip when he tried to tilt her chin back up.Her reaction amused him, so he continued trying to move her chin, tickling lightly along her jaw and the side of her neck until she broke down in giggles."Quit that, you dork!You're making me all twitchy!"

}Oh, so I'm a dork now, am I?Guess I'll just go dig out an ancient computer manual...maybe some taped glasses, and a pocket protector.Costuming, y'know?I'm sure we've got that stuff somewhere around here.{

"Don't you dare, Starsmore.I told you before that you're too sexy to be a Boy Scout...and you're definitely not cut out for bein' a dork.You're just incredibly..."

}Sexy, right?'At's what you're gonna say, isn't it?{He raised an eyebrow and pretended to slide a pair of reading glasses down the bridge of his nose to peer at her.The gesture reminded her so much of Hank that she laughed herself breathless at it before reaching back and poking him lightly in the side.

"I was going for infuriating, maybe persistently annoying...but I think sexy'll do.Or maybe conceited would suit you better.Actually, I'm quite certain it would."A prompt flashed on the computer screen, and she tapped a button to make it go away."Excuse me, sir...but what, exactly, do you think you're doing?"He undid another shirt button, then looked up at her.

}Taking back my shirt.{The way he answered made it seem perfectly normal...which, she supposed, it would be- if the shirt weren't **on** her at the moment.

"And you can't wait until I change, and...Oh, I dunno._Wash_ the shirt, perhaps?"

}I could, yes.Don't particularly want to, though.I'll admit, I've got more than a passing interest in what's under the shirt.{

"Mighty honest of you to share that."A distinctive sound rang out, drawing her attention back to the computer, which had uploaded and sent all of her pictures.She turned completely towards the screen, closed the Internet connection, and pushed the chair back from the desk so she could stand facing it.She propped a hand on her hip and waved the other hand at the shirt's remaining buttons expectantly."Well?You don't seem to have your shirt back yet...so why the pause?"

}Just thinkin'.{He shrugged and looked down, then blinked in surprise as she hooked a finger into the neck of his shirt and leaned her head to his ear.}huh?{

"Think later, you bloody annoying Limey bastard.You've started something...and it'd be quite ungentlemanly not to finish it."She ran the edge of a nail lightly along the edge of his ear, then grinned as she felt a tugging on the finely woven cotton of the shirt.Without looking, she fumbled on the desk until she came up with a remote control.Pressing a button, she hit play and dropped the remote back onto piles of papers covering the desk.Slightly jangly guitar filled the air, followed shortly by a more conventional guitar piece and an almost raspy voice.

_move back just a little let me watch your hips sway  
hold me looser still throw me like I'm wet clay  
and you a feast I devour  
if you let me be the man of the hour  
cause you are rhythm I'm a cold shower _

_ _

_baby wait baby wait I'm reaching in your pocket baby wait  
baby wait it's coming  
wait baby wait I'm deeper in your pocket baby now  
baby now it's coming _

_ _

Susana took a cue from the lyrics and pulled on the pocket of Jono's jeans, tugging him closer to her and across the room, towards the bed.

_ _

_private figure skater I love when your eyes fix  
up and down figure eighter you stick with the old tricks  
and you alone my soul entrancer   
let me be your private dancer  
cause you got moves motion me an answer _

_baby wait baby wait I'm reaching in your pocket baby wait  
baby wait it's coming  
wait baby wait I'm deeper in your pocket baby now  
baby now it's coming___

_carnival hazy eyes tango lovers tranquilize   
in patterned prances secret glances   
of high strung tip toe fringe of a taut brown leather  
strikes me down with the weight of a feather ___

_we'll be moving love forever together _

_baby wait baby wait I'm reaching in your pocket baby wait  
baby wait it's coming  
wait baby wait I'm deeper in your pocket baby now  
baby now it's coming_

_strikes me down with the weight of a feather_

_ _

The bedframe creaked softly in protest as both Susana and Jono collapsed onto it, and Logan, who was carrying a speaker into the room Susana had acquisitioned for Jono's present, grinned broadly around his ever present cigar.*looks like she's got him well and truly distracted.Good thing, since she wants this stuff secret from him and he could likely pick up on my thoughts if he wanted to.*He settled the speaker into a corner of the room, then headed downstairs to antagonize Scott.


	13. Morning Solitude and Things You

Disclaimer: Susana's mine, everyone else is Marvel's

Disclaimer: Susana's mine, everyone else is Marvel's.Anyone else noting the unfairness of this arrangement?Thanks to Amanda, who "helped with something!"- more than one something, actually.Yay for good lines excerpted from emails and IM's!:)

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Westchester, early the next morning (ok, not so early...about 7:00-bear with me and assume the X-people are sleeping in or something.)

Susana edged slowly away from the center of the bed, leaving Jono to catch up on his sleep.She had only a vague recollection of waking up at about one in the morning, when he came to bed after working with the professor.She slipped on a pair of jeans with her pajama top and stumbled downstairs for an infusion of the nectar of the gods.Sex was fantastic, food was wonderful, and love conquered all...but without a steady supply of coffee, what **was** the point of life?

When she arrived in the kitchen, she was dismayed to find that she was first up and thus obligated to actually start the coffeepot.With a resigned sigh, she dug around in the pantry until she found the bag of hazelnut-flavored coffee that she'd hidden there after the last grocery-shopping trip.She briefly considered making the whole pot with her specially bought grinds, then shook her head.*I'd never hear the end of the bitching about 'girly coffee'.Besides, it'd be a waste when you could fill most of the guys' mugs with motor oil and they wouldn't object...hell, they probably wouldn't even notice the difference.*

While the coffeemaker bubbled, she leaned against the bar and stared out the window at the woods around the mansion.When it pinged its readiness, she emptied the pot into an oversized mug, then tossed out and replaced the filter and grounds, and filled the reservoir with cool water. She flicked the switch to on, then picked up her mug and took a seat in the widowsill.She scowled briefly at the idea of the day's main activity- a training exercise in the woods- then shrugged.*It's gonna happen anyway...no sense lettin' it ruin a good cup of coffee.Wonder if he'll be gettin' his ass outta bed, or if I'll have to wake him.*

She curled her legs under her and squirmed away from the edge of the windowsill, savoring the view outside, her coffee, and the rare silence of the mansion.A slight shuffling from right outside the door broke her contemplative mood.She looked up at the new arrival and smiled."Mornin', Logan.How's it goin'?"

"Good enough," he grunted."Better if that's the good coffee in the pot.I smell that fancy junk you like."He glared at the mug in her hand suspiciously, then glanced over at the coffeepot, which was done brewing.

She laughed, held up the mug."Don't worry...this is all the flavored I made.You're quite safe with the pot, it's full of real stuff."He made an inarticulate sound of appreciation and filled a mug, then sat down on one of the benches beside the table.

"Got all that stuff you bought yesterday into the room.Didn't even try to hook it all up, though.I woulda gotten pissed, shredded something.Didn't think you'd want that, since today's his birthday and that's his present."

"Got that right...I'm sure he and I can figure it out later.Provided he can be bothered to get outta bed today."

"Tired 'im out, did ya?"Logan gave her a knowing grin."Don't lie, I heard ya.Hell of a distraction technique."

Susana's nose inched up slightly, and she twisted on the ledge until she could give him a superior glare that would have done Monet proud."I am **not** solely responsible for his being tired, or distracted.He was out late working with the professor on controlling his powers more- hence, he's sleepy."She snickered, and her glare faltered, then gave out completely."Besides, he's Jono.I love him to death, but you coulda had a full-size brass band in the hall, a skywriter outside, and a movable billboard saying 'This is your birthday present', and he'd still say he didn't believe you."She continued giggling between sips of coffee.Logan ignored her until he'd finished his coffee.He pushed himself off of the bench and rinsed his mug, then turned back to her.

"You ready for that training exercise today?"

"Uhmm...yeah, sure.What time are we starting?"She finished her coffee, then slid off of the ledge and stuck the empty mug in the dishwasher.

"We start...in about two hours.You might wanna go warm up for a while, since yer up already."He nodded towards the back lawn."I'll be out there, if you want someone ta practice with."

"Thanks, but getting my ass handed to me on a platter is **not** my idea of a good morning activity.I think I'll do some yoga, run a bit.I'll see ya in two hours." 

~1 hour and 45 minutes later, in Susana and Jono's room~

"Hey there, sexy...you gotta get yer ass out of bed.We've got that training thing in fifteen minutes."Susana looked down at Jono, who had curled up in a ball and had his head securely buried under a pillow, and laughed softly.*Poor guy.I'd let ya sleep...but I doubt you'd really appreciate Logan's payback...or Scott's lectures about duty.*She propped a knee on the edge of the bed and ran her hand down his spine.He extricated an arm from the blankets and halfheartedly pushed at her hand. 

}G'way.Whatever it is, it's not worth getting up for.{He pulled the sheet closer around him and edged away from the side of the bed Susana was leaning on.She staredat his back and shook her head slowly, then sank down onto the bed.

"Training session...may not be worth getting up for, but is the extra sleep you'd get really going to be worth sitting through a lecture from Scott?A Danger Room session with Logan?"She pulled the pillow away from him, then grabbed a handful of sheet and yanked.At the same time, he loosened his grasp on the hem of the sheet, so that Susana's tugging caused her to tumble from the bed onto the floor, arms and legs tangling in the sheet as she fell.Jono rolled over and propped himself up on an elbow.

}You ok down there?{Her only response was a furious glare as she untangled her legs from the sheet and climbed back onto the bed.

"You need to get dressed.We've got 15 minutes 'till starting time, and I don't intend to be late."She laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes to wait, and thus missed the nature of Jono's movements.He straightened his arm, then stretched the other and shifted his weight so he was braced over her.Her eyes snapped open as he relaxed his arms slowly.A mischievous glint popped into her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed figure eights up and down his back.Alarm bells rang faintly in the back of Jono's thoughts, but his defiantly one-track mind paid them no heed, because Susana had just wrapped a leg around him and the nerve impulses rhumba-ing through his brain were all carrying the same message- "we're gonna get some, we're gonna get some!"

You would think he'd learn.

Susana bent her free leg at the knee, and used the leverage her position gave her to flip Jono- and, as an unfortunate side effect, herself as well- over the edge of the bed and onto the floor.She extricated herself and stood, then pulled the still dazed Jono to his feet."Clothes would be good now.You've got ten minutes.I'll see you downstairs."And she bolted out the door, leaving Jono to stumble into appropriate clothes for the outdoors training session.

~~~half an hour later~~~~

Jono leaned against an oversized boulder in the woods behind the mansion.}see anything, gel?{She shook her head and waved a hand at him in a silencing gesture.}Sure you don't want me to be lookout for a while?{

}Yes, I'm quite positive.I'm the quote-unquote gatherer in this little setup...I have better peripheral vision.Now shut up.Jean'll find us.{

Jono pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.*this is the logic she uses- "I'm the gatherer."God save me.*He was brought back to reality by a tug at his hand.Susana was scurrying around the boulder to determine where their next hiding spot should be.*Well, if she's the gatherer, then I suppose that makes me...* He aimed a relatively weak blast across the clearing, felling a small tree and halting Jubilee and Angelo's approach, *the hunter.Or at least the sometime protector type.*He followed her across the clearing and to the base of a small statue.

Once they arrived, she dug in a pocket on the belt she wore with her uniform and pulled out a small key.She stuck it into an inobtrusive keyhole built into the base, twisted it, and pulled out a folded piece of paper.She unfolded it and grinned, then held it out to Jono.}'S a map.Says if we follow it, we each get a new CD...for making it through this.Heh. Charming.{"Well, shall we go?" He turned to go, and staggered slightly as she latched onto his back.She pressed a quick kiss to his ear, then shifted."What?I want a piggyback ride.Seems a shame to waste this whole teamwork spirit now." He shrugged, shifted his grasp on her legs, and headed towards the mansion.


	14. Unethical Persuasion And Last Nights of ...

Disclaimer: Susana is my own creation, Marvel owns the rights to everyone else(although I think they owe me now, since I curr

Disclaimer: Susana is my own creation, Marvel owns the rights to everyone else(although I think they owe me now, since I currently sell comic books for them at my new job.)Goo, Marvel!When reading this, just keep in mind that continuity does not apply- period.Trying to make it...will only give you a headache.Sorry!Oh yeah, Nat and Claud are Susana's old roommates.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Westchester, 6 months later(late May, if ya care.)Late afternoon

Jono lifted the guitar from his lap and set it on one of the stands lining the walls of his miniscule studio.He stood and stretched, then walked around the desk supporting the bulk of the recording equipment and flicked a switch, stopping the tape.His eyes danced as he looked around the room, taking in all the toys he'd gotten for his birthday two months ago.*How'd she even know I was planning on getting some recording stuff soon?She never gets in my mind without asking...does she?*He shook his head, then opened the door, stepped out into the hallway, and flicked the lights off before shutting the door with a muffled thump.He shuffled down the stairs, past the floor that housed most of the current students.When Emma closed the Massachusetts Academy, Xavier had opted to bring the students there- by that point, they were all mutants- to New York, where they were taught by both active and retired members of the X-teams.

Susana taught two Spanish classes, which is where she was at the moment.He checked his watch as he arrived in front of the heavy oak door of her classroom, and was glad to see that it was almost time for the end of her second class.He eased the door open and slipped through, then shut it silently and watched as Susana stood on tiptoe to write something at the top of the blackboard. She turned back towards the small class of young mutants and grinned as she noticed him in the back of the room.

"Hola, Señor Starsmore.Cómo esta usted?"He looked at her in mock confusion, and she rolled her eyes and shook her head, then turned to a tiny blonde child perched on a desk chair."Clara, can you help him out?He's obviously not so brilliant as we are...But we'll forgive that this once, since he's so cute."She met his mildly surprised gaze over Clara's head, and smirked at him as the child explained what she'd asked and what the expected response was.He followed the girl's instructions, then settled onto a stool in the back of the room to stare at her and wait for the class to end.She soon dismissed the students and hurried them out the door, then came to where he sat at the back of the room.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his chest, then gave a long sigh before straightening up."They're good kids...but I'm _so_ tired!Jean and I were up late planning even more wedding stuff...it's exhausting."She yawned to emphasize her point, then rested her cheek against his shoulder and looked at him."Whatcha up to today?Besides," she disentangled an arm and poked him in the side, "disrupting my class?"

}Thought I'd come see if you wanted to go into town tonight...maybe catch a movie?{He grabbed her hand so she couldn't poke him any more, then raised it in the air and twirled her towards her desk so she could pack up her materials.He gave her a light push on the small of her back, then crossed the room to the windows and watched Scott, Bobby, Remy, and Warren playing basketball while she straightened her desk.After shuffling the last stack of papers into a semblance of order, she walked behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist.

"You won't mind if I go to sleep right here, will ya?I like the movie idea, really I do...but I don't think I'll be able to stay up long enough to see the end.Want to get a video and take over the rec room instead?That way you only have to carry me up the stairs when the movie's over.And the couch in there is a lot better for sleepin than a movie theater seat."He untangled her arms and turned to look down at her.

}Do you just want to go to bed?You're making me tired just being around you.{

"You know, I think I may just do that....go lie down for a nap.You," she reached up and patted his cheek, "should get back to the studio...I can tell you were working on something good in there."He nodded slowly, unaware that the full attentions of five telepaths- Jean, Susana, Betsy, Monet, and Emma- were focused solely on him.

}Right.Very important stuff goin' on in the studio.Listen, gel, I'm gonna go on up there unless you want me t'walk you to the room or somethin'.{He was obviously distracted, and she grinned at his retreating back.

}Hey Jean, is everyone else ready to go?He'll be locked up in his studio for the rest of the night.Gimme just a couple seconds and we can go.{After a short wait to let Jono get safely ensconced in the studio, she raced upstairs, her earlier pretense of tiredness gone, and quickly changed to a slightly more..._risqué_ outfit before scurrying down the stairs.Jubilee, Nat, Claud, Kitty, Betsy, Cecilia, Monet, Emma, and Sarah were all standing around in the foyer.Scuffling sounds could be heard from the hallway, where Ororo seemed to be struggling valiantly against Jean and Rogue's insistence that she join the group.Between Jean's telekinesis and Rogue's superior strength, she was soon convinced that joining the group was in her best interest.

Once they had all piled into a widely varied assortment of cars, Jean provided directions to all the drivers and they set out.Susana bounced happily into the front seat of Nat's rented F-150 and began chattering excitedly about the club they'd decided to go to.Jubilee and Claud attempted to squeeze themselves into shapes that might make sitting in the fold down seats of the extended cab pickup a little more comfortable.

From a shadowed window of the Xavier mansion, Remy LeBeau watched as the various cars filled with women, almost all of whom had, at some time or other, worn the X.*An' we thought that some of their combat uniforms showed skin...Somehow I don't think the petites are goin' out to an innocent dinner and then out for dancin'...and it'd be wrong to pass up an opportunity like dis one.*As the last car left the driveway, a glimmer appeared in Remy's eyes.*Now, where did our groom to be get sent off to?*He dropped both feet to the floor and went in search of Jono.

Susana managed to take over the radio without the slightest break in conversation, and Jubilee cringed as twangy country began to resonate from the speakers.Claudia laughed softly, then spoke."Doesn't she listen to this up here?"

"Yeah...but I can usually escape.The mansion's a bit bigger than the cab of a truck, ya know?God, I hope Ange doesn't find out about this."She gnawed fretfully on her thumbnail, then continued."I mean...geez.He's cool as hell, but he can get kinda pissy and possessive sometimes."

Claud rolled her eyes in sympathy."Thankfully, I left mah current one-and-only at home...he'd be havin' a coronary right bout now if he knew what we're up to."She looked up and met Nat's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Will ya'll stop that?We're just goin' out t'dinner and then to a club.Nothin' for them to get the least bit upset about..._honestly_."She shook her head in disbelief, then looked back at the road and ignored them.

"Easy for you to say...you don't have to worry about anyone back home.If Trav even thinks about gettin' upset at ya, you'll dump 'im, simple as that."Rather than answer, Nat simply brushed a curl of red hair out of her eyes and shrugged, then flicked on her turn signal in accordance with the directions Jean had given her.A broad grin spread across her face as she looked at the building in front of them.

"_Dios_," Susana breathed, then pinched the bridge of her nose."Let me guess, you all had shields so I wouldn't know till we got here...right?"The other occupants of the car shook their heads to clear the remnants of the blocks Jean, Emma, Monet, and Betsy had helped them put up.That done, they all looked at her and nodded.

"Hey, you ever try to trick a telepath?It took a lot of planning...and a lot of bribery, for that matter.I think I owe Jean enough Ben and Jerry's Phish Food to feed a small country.We won't go into what I had to promise Emma and Betsy for their help."Jubilee pushed at the back of Susana's seat."Well, aren'tcha gonna get out?I'm a little squished back here...."Susana shrugged and opened the door, then slid out and adjusted the straps of her tank top while she looked around for the rest of their group.Jubilee squirmed down from the back seat and stared up at the side of the building.

"Hmm...not quite what I expected."

"Why d'you say that?"

"Not enough neon.It's almost classy looking."Just then, the car carrying Storm, Jean, Sarah, and Cecilia pulled up.Storm and Cecilia were both out of the car almost before it stopped.Susana privately mused that the speed with which they jumped out might have actually impressed Quicksilver.

"Whatsa matter, Wind Rider? Got another Morlock to  
kill back at the Mansion?"Sarah's abrasive voice preceded her out of the car.

"Dang!Ya'll were gettin' along so good for a minute there!"Rogue tucked a stray lock of white hair behind her ear- it'd gotten blown out of place during the ride over in Emma's convertible.

"If by that, you mean that we can successfully ignore each other for the duration of a short car trip, then yes, we were getting along marvelously.If you meant that we can speak in civil terms...you have never been so wrong.I do not wish to spend my night in her company."The weather goddess sniffed regally and tugged at the high hemline of her dress...a dress, Susana noticed, that seemed a bit much for a quiet evening at the mansion.

*Ok, it's official.Everyone but me knew about this.Oh well.*She shrugged and turned to Sarah to see her reaction.

"Yeah, well, it ain't my cuppa tea, either."Sarah pulled loose a small fragment of bone and tossed it onto the pavement of the lot.*With luck, maybe it'll take out someone's tire.*

"Will ya'll quit that!Ro, if she gets too much, I'll just...snap off a leg or somethin'."

Cecilia spoke up from her seat on the back bumper of the car."Do you think you could all keep the bloodshed to a minimum?I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm here to have a good time.And if I don't get it, anyone who needs treatment is gonna have to watch out."She shrugged at Jubilee's slightly shocked glance, then pulled out a nail file and began working on a broken nail edge."What?Doctors get time off, too."

"Enough of this.Do you think we might go ahead and start off the evening?"Betsy flicked a speck of fuzz off of her shirtsleeve and looked around expectantly.

"Certainly, Ms. Braddock.Care to lead the charge?By the way, everyone, I have small bills for those of you who don't plan in advance."Emma pulled out three banded stacks of bills and ruffled the tops of them, then tucked them back inside her purse and snapped it shut."But I'm **not** paying cover charges.Or buying drinks."She glared down her nose at Jubilee, who stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes, then pushed away from the car she was leaning against and held out an imaginary torch.

"As maid of honor, I, Jubilation Lee, will fearlessly lead this team into...well, battle's not right, but it'll have to do.Forward, Ho!"She brandished the imaginary torch at the building, then strode off.

"Hey now, watch who you call a ho, there, girlie."

"Right...sorry, Dr. Reyes."She'd stopped a few paces after she stepped away from the group."Is anyone planning on following me, here?Cause that's what people _usually_ do when the leader does something...."

~Meanwhile, in the parking lot of Miss Kitty's Cabaret, across town~

"Ah'm not so sure 'bout this, ya'll."Sam Guthrie eyed the door of the abandoned warehouse-turned strip club with no small measure of trepidation.He'd let himself get suckered into coming along on this, the retaliatory bachelor party strip club visit.It was just now occurring to him that maybe listening to Gambit when he mentioned strip clubs was not the best possible idea.*Coulda stayed back at th' Mansion with the professor, and Kurt, and Sean...but no, Guthrie, you just had to open your big mouth.*"Are you sure the gals was goin' to a strip club, Mistuh Remy, sir?"

  
Remy began to answer, but was cut off by Bobby."Ah, the sweet little country boy tagging along...now, I know every group needs one, but does ours have to be so...sweet and country?It's a bit much to handle."He snorted, then snapped his fingers impatiently at Scott and Warren, both of whom were taking their sweet time getting out of the car."Sam, you're 26 years old.I don't think your momma's going to come up here and whup yer butt just because you came along on Jono's send-off party."

"As I was sayin, homme..." Remy glared at Bobby before continuing, "I'm sure they did.De femmes, dey weren't dressed for a quiet dinner.Or..." he shot a glance at Jono, who had sufficiently recovered from the earlier persuasion, "a lil nap."Jono flicked him off.

}I'd like to see you get past...Ange, who'd we decide helped her on that?Jean, Emma...{

"Betsy, and Monet.The _hombre_ stood no chance. But..." Angelo grinned wickedly, "I can't say I'm unhappy about this.Well, I'd rather Jubes hadn't gone with...but it gives me an opportunity to come here, so I can't bitch too much...until I see her.Then, I'll lay it on so thick, she won't suspect a thing."

Scott, having successfully exited and locked the car, checked the locks (twice, just to be safe), made sure his sunglasses were securely in place, and scuffed his shoes back and forth on the gravel of the lot.

"Scottie, y'lookin' a little nervous there, homme...you ok?"

Scott looked up and cursed inwardly."It's...a little warm out here."

"Scottie?It ain't even June yet.Dis is not hot...Y'ain't neva been to a place like dis, have ya?"

"Well, there was this one time..."

"Bullshit, Scott."Warren took a puff of his cigarette and raised an eyebrow at his friend, then turned to Remy and rolled his eyes."We went slumming in a country bar back in the old days...some girl's shirt got ripped almost off in a fight.It wasn't a strip club, per se...but I **do** think I remember Bobby waving a five at her.And unless my memory fails me, which it never does, Hank whistled."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen...if we are going to embark on this...cultural venture...perhaps we should begin by entering the establishment and procuring a table and some libations?"

}What'd he just say, Ange?{

"The man said," Logan slapped everyone within arm's reach on the back, "let's get our asses in there, have a beer, and see the sights!"

"After you, chico.You're the guest of honor, after all."

~Back across town, at Guilty Pleasures all male revue~

"Well, Susana, I admit I had some reservations...we were not the best of friends at the Academy.But I'm glad I came, now..." 

"You know, M, you don't have to gloat because you caught the guy's G-string.It's not very sophisticated."

"Sophistication can be overrated.Waiter!I'd like another margarita, please.Don't forget the salt!"

~Miss Kitty's Cabaret~

The waitress sat her tray down on the table and passed drinks to everyone who'd ordered.She was given a murmured thanks by everyone except Scott and Sam, both of whom had found things of intense interest on the floor.She debated commenting, but just then, a song started up.She shrugged and returned to the bar for the next load of drinks as the first dancer of the night took the stage.

"Oh my stars..."

"And her garters, Hank.Shut up and enjoy the show."


	15. Xavier, Party of....How Many of You Peop...

Disclaimer: Marvel owns 'em, except for Susana and the Bobbymuse who helped with this section

Disclaimer: Marvel owns 'em, except for Susana and the Bobbymuse who helped with this section.Yay, Bobby!Keep it up, and I just might go buy those Twinkies you wanted.Yay for Amanda, too, for the basis of the Sam/Sarah conversation.I've never read anything with them in it, so she helped me out- if they're out of character, blame my rewrite skills.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Several hours later, still in the Cabaret

"Uhh...Mistuh Summahs, suh..."

"The namesh Schott, kid."Scott slurred before reaching for his half-filled beer mug.As his face tipped level with the tabletop, Logan passed by and casually clapped a hand on his back.

THUNK

He didn't pick his head back up again.Sam watched the entire sequence of events in bleary yet wide-eyed amazement."Mistuh Logan, he's..."

"He ain't dead, kid...Jeannie'd never forgive us fer that.He's just passed out.Fearless leaderin' obviously don't build up the liquor tolerance any."Logan clipped the end of a cigar and lit it, then took the beer mug Scott had been reaching for."Shame to waste this...."He downed it, then blinked repeatedly."Damn.I'm amazed he wasn't out sooner.This is actually good stuff."He leaned back in his seat and looked at his watch, then cursed softly.Scanning the room, he saw that Hank and Warren seemed to be the only other sober members of their group.Jono had leeched off of Angelo, which meant that both of them were just tipsy enough to be terminally stupid.Getting the lot of them to the cars without incident was, Logan thought, about as likely as he and Sabes sitting down for a nice tea party...but he felt an obligation to try.He didn't think Jubes would react well to him leaving Angelo in a strip club. Come to think of it, she'd probably disapprove of his being in the strip club, period.Oh well.Kid's helpin' his best friend celebrate.Can't fault 'im fer that, can ya?*It sounded unconvincing even in his own mind, but he shrugged it off.*I'll deal with Jubes when we get back.Right now, why don't I get Warren and Hank to help get them out of here and into the cars.*He glanced over and caught sight of Remy attempting to crawl onto the stage.With a long-suffering sigh, he hauled himself from the chair and over to the side of the Cajun's table.Grabbing the back of the younger man's ever-present duster, Logan hauled him back from the edge of the stage."Cajun, we gotta get goin' now."

"But, homme...Gambit gotta say g'bye to de gorgeous femme dat was just here.She gon' be back out any minute now.Gambit **know it!"**

"Trust me, Cajun, y'ain't 'gotta say g'bye' to anyone."Logan tightened his hold on the jacket and pulled his teammate towards the door, stopping as he went to catch hold of Sam's arm.The Kentuckian followed compliantly, which was a welcome change from Remy's struggles to break away and head for the stage again."Worthington, Hank...get Scott, Bobby, and those two," he gestured to Jono and Angelo, who were currently ogling the curvy blonde waitress."I'll meet ya outside at the cars."

"But, my hirsute compatriot, I should think you the perfect candidate for bringing Bobby out to the car."

"Oh?Why's that?"

"To put it bluntly, your healing factor makes you more able to deal with the adverse effects of ice wedgies."

"He's _your best friend, Hank.Get him and meet me at the cars."Logan turned back to the door, pushing the younger mutants before him._

"Well, my avian coconspirator, I suppose that is that.Try not to do any permanent damage."Warren nodded, then grinned in a slightly less condescending manner than was usual before crossing the room to the table where Angelo and Jono were seated.

~Across town, at Guilty Pleasures all male revue~

"Well, ladies, it's been fun, but I think we should consider heading home now."Jean, ever the mother hen, looked around at the assembled women slouched on barstools and in chairs and shook her head."But maybe a stop at the diner on the way back is in order.I think most of us could use a cup of coffee."

Susana made an annoyed face, exaggerated by the effects of several cocktails and a couple of Jell-O shots.Jubilee found it amazingly funny and dissolved into giggles, causing Sarah to roll her eyes and mutter something about 'stupid upworlders'.Nat, concentrating intently on peeling the label from her beer bottle, ignored them all, looking up only when Jean telekinetically shoved her chair away from the table.

"Huh?Oh.Sorry...are we leavin' now?"She continued scratching absently at the label as she waited for Jean to answer.

"Yes, we are.You've only had 2 of those, right?"

"Yeah, and the first one was when we got here, so it's been a while.I think I'll be ok.But you can check if you want."Jean did so, and nodded.

"You're fine.We're going to stop at the Denny's on the way back to the mansion- you saw it on the way over, right?Anyway, we're going to stop because I think most of us could benefit from a cup of coffee and a little time to sober up before we go home to face the guys."She turned to see who else was driving.*Betsy has had a few too many, but Emma would never overindulge if it meant that she might not be in complete control of the situation, and Rogue didn't want to risk getting too obnoxious...plus, she's the only one who could physically **make Monet do anything she didn't want to.Ok, I think we're ready to go now.*She shooed everyone to their respective rides, gave directions to the out-of-towners, and climbed in her own car."Seatbelts, everyone!"**

~~The road directly in front of the Salem Center Denny's~~

Logan glanced in the rearview mirror at the sprawled Cajun occupying all of the back seat.He stuck an arm out the window of his Jeep and hoped Hank and Warren saw him.When they followed him into spaces in the parking lot, he grinned and hopped out."I think we oughta take a while to let the rest of 'em sober up a bit.We bring Scott in like this, Jeannie'll have our heads.And I don't even want to see what Jubes and Rogue'll do."

"An astute observation.Robert, please unfreeze the seat and get out."He walked around the car to pull the semi-lucid Scott from the passengers' seat."Come along, my inebriated colleague.Let us get you sobered up a bit before you have to face your wife."

"Muuhhh..."Scott turned his head from the car and threw up, then looked up at Hank and blinked."Sorry.Coffee...sounds good."He reached a hand up and rubbed his forehead, then steadied himself on the car door before teetering over to the curb of the restaurant sidewalk.

"Worthington, that sound alright to you?"Warren grunted assent as he dragged a woozy Angelo out of the backseat of his Mercedes convertible.Making a face at the dirt that had gotten onto the floor mats of the backseat, he shoved Angelo towards the restaurant.Jono, who had been able to get out of the car of his own volition, followed.Logan pulled Remy over his shoulder, much to the other man's dismay, and headed in, Sam trailing after like a drunken puppy.

~~10 minutes later, in the parking lot of the Denny's~~

Sarah watched as the various team members climbed from their respective cars and tottered across the parking lot.She'd only had a couple of drinks, and was thus far more steady on her feet than some of her teammates.That, unfortunately, was not going to get her out of the mild headache she could feel starting in the back of her head.*Eh, what's a little pain compared to seein' all the prettypretties drunk and stupid?*She glanced across the lot, then jerked her gaze back to a specific vehicle.*That's the old man's Jeep.And that probably means that the Benz is rich boy's and that the Oldsmobile is Blue's.*She grinned, then steeled herself not to say anything.This was gonna be _fun_.She sauntered across the lot and into the restaurant, where the rest of the women had gotten a table in the non-smoking section.As she walked up to the table, a distinctive Cajun yell came from the other side of the restaurant.

"Roguey!"Sarah sank into a chair at the table across from Rogue's booth and watched as Remy ambled over.With the careful, deliberate movements of someone used to being drunk, he wove between tables, servers, and the crowd of night owl teens at the next booth over, only to walk straight into the divider that separated the two booths.Since Remy's a tall guy, it hit him in a rather unpleasant area.He paled and stumbled back, then staggered into the empty seat beside Rogue, whimpering in pain.To her credit, Rogue didn't laugh, although her lips did twitch a bit.

"It's ok, sugah.You just sit here, and when ya can talk again, you can tell me bout what ya'll are doin' here this late."She tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and let him lean against her while he recovered.

Sarah rolled her eyes again.*What is it with these stupid romantic upworlders?Fallin' all over each other like they're all the best thing since sliced bread...it's ridiculous.*She scowled into the coffee mug in her hands and watched as the various team members drifted back and forth between the sections of the restaurant.She was still staring into the mug when Sam, bolstered by copious quantities of liquid courage, plopped into the seat across from her.

"Hi."

"Yeah...whatever."

"So, did you have a good time at that bar?"He was staring, really staring, and it was starting to get to her.

"Yeah.Why're you lookin' at me?"*Shit...blushing.Why am I blushing?Stop it NOW, Sarah!*

"Because..." Sam stood and leaned across the table, bracing himself with one hand, "Ah like you."

Sarah planted a hand on his chest and pushed, then made a face."You're drunk.And you smell."*and you don't really like me.You're drunk...he's drunk, Sarah, don't listen to him.*She looked up to see a concerned frown on Sam's face."What?"

"Do ah really smell?"

"Yeah.You stink like cheap booze.What kinda trashy place did you idiots go to?"She slid out of her chair, intent on going to the bathroom...in fact, intent on going anywhere Sam wasn't."You know what?Forget it.I don't want to know."She whirled and stalked towards the back of the restaurant.

Samuel Guthrie had not gotten through life by giving up on ideas and plans that didn't work on the first try.And somewhere in his drink-sodden brain, the impulse to follow Sarah, to **make** her listen if necessary, was jumping about- throwing punches in the air and generally drawing masses of attention to itself.It was, at the moment, the foremost thought in his mind.

It was also not really a very good thought.Unfortunately, Sam's feet were not authorized to override his brain, so they propelled him down the row of tables after Sarah.He caught one wrist and stopped her, then caught the other as she raised it to scratch at his hand.Grinning, he pulled her closer to him, then leaned down to rest his forehead on hers."Ah really do like you, Sarah.A lot."He chanced letting one of her hands go, and when she didn't immediately begin clawing at him, he took it as a cue to tip her chin up and plant a kiss- passionate, yet surprisingly gentle considering his present state of inebriation- on her lips.Taking advantage of her momentary loss of coherent thought, he kissed her again, this time with a significantly lower level of gentleness.Needless to say, Sarah recovered quickly under such an ungraceful assault.She slid a hand up his back to the base of his neck, pulled the fine hairs there, and punched him in the jaw when he lifted his head.

"Try again when you're sober and don't taste like bad beer, cornpone."She stalked back to her table and finished her coffee, glaring daggers at the bottom of the empty mug.Sam stood in the aisle and watched her, puzzled.

"What'd Ah do wrong?"

Meanwhile, across the restaurant, Susana and Jono were play-scuffling in the men's original booth.*Stop that, will you, gel?*He captured her wrists in one hand and poked a finger at her nose.*It's not nice to drool over other men 2 nights before yer wedding.Besides, you were at a strip club, too.So no tryin' t'put my eyes out.*

"I will drool over absolutely anyone I want, whenever I want.'sides, it's not like I won't be drooling on you later anyway."

*Oh really?*

"Shut it, you perv.I meant in my sleep.No action for you tonight."She stuck her tongue out at him, then seemed to find it suddenly very fascinating.

*'Sana?You ok?*

*'m fine, ok?Tongue looks weird."Her eyes crossed, and she paled before burying her face in the front of Jono's shirt."mmph mm mnph"

*What was that?*

"I think I'm gonna puke.Lemme go."She struggled against his arms, then grabbed his shoulder when he stood up and carried her outside.Once they were outside, Sarah watched from her seat in front of the window as Susana puked, rather spectacularly in fact, into the bushes.Jono smoothed her hair back and was thankful that his secondary buzz had worn off shortly after they arrived at the Denny's. 

*Better now?*

"Nooo..." she wailed, then scrunched up her nose."Well...yeah, I think so.Can we go back inside now?"


	16. Vows, Pranks, and Oil

Disclaimer: Marvel owns 'em, except for Susana and the still present Bobbymuse, and I really hope they have no intentions of 

Disclaimer: Marvel owns 'em, except for Susana and the still present Bobbymuse, and I really hope they have no intentions of suing me.It would be a waste of money.Sorry it took soooo long to update, but with moving in and classes, combined with a lack of inspiration (::glare at the Bobbymuse::), it's taken forever to write something I'm happy with!Marc Cohn owns the song, and I think that about wraps up this chapter's installment of the _riveting author notes._

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: 2 days later- Wedding Day!

Laeticia Alvirez-Blaine was a patient woman.Really, she was.But at this moment, if her daughter didn't quit squirming and stand still, she was going to scream."Susana!How do you expect me to tie this if you won't stand still for a moment?"

"Mama, I told you I didn't even want that thing on me."

"It's a scarf.I promise it won't hurt you at all."Laeticia's tone was strained yet patient.This was of course a big day for Susana, and she was understandably tense.

"Dammit, Mama, I won't wear it!I'm not livestock- I won't run away, so you won't need something to catch onto to stop me.I'm also not going to my death, so I don't need any noose around my neck."

"Susita, it completes the look of the dress.You have to wear it."

"Mama.This is MY wedding, and I am not wearing it.Besides, I've already got the something borrowed that it was going to count as.Storm lent me this."She waved a hand at her hair to indicate the jeweled bobby pin holding it out of her face."And the dress is new, and my undies have a teeny blue bow on them, and the earrings are the ones you gave me, that used to belong to your grandma.I think I'm covered, even without the decorative restraint over there."She glared at the scarf, which her mother had draped over the back of a chair in her room.With a resigned sigh, Laeticia pulled it off and folded it into a small square before dropping it into a drawer.She opened the closet door and pulled out Susana's dress, then hung it on the back of the opened door and began smoothing imaginary wrinkles from the ivory satin.

"Fine, you don't need it.What about your makeup, do you want me to help with that?"

"What I need you to do is sit there and talk to me while I put my lipstick on.Remind me why Jono and I thought a wedding with onlookers was a good idea, cause right now I can't remember at all.Vegas is looking better and better." She sat down in front of the vanity mirror and carefully applied a coat of lipstick, then pursed her lips as if she'd eaten a lemon.

"Uhm...What's she doing?"Jubilee paused in the doorway of the room and watched her friend- who appeared completely sane aside from her facial contortions- with amusement.

"Planning an elopement in my head, why do you ask?"Susana squinted menacingly across the room, then laughed."Nah, I wouldn't really want to elope...then who would listen to me throw bride-style fits?"

"Is that what we're doing here?Cause if it is, I'd like to get out now."

The mocking commentary continued as Susana got ready and dressed.The morning seemed to pass in a blur until, quite suddenly, she and Jono were standing in the back lawn arbor listening to Kurt go through the words of the wedding ceremony. When the time came, they both recited the vows that they had spent hours agonizing over, and Susana was relieved when she had no problems remembering what she was supposed to say. As he leaned down so she could plant a kiss on his face, she said nothing, merely wrapped him in an immense hug and projected her certainty and love.Despite the ever-present stirrings of self-doubt, he returned the projections in kind, along with a hug so strong it was nearly painful.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."The words echoed in Susana's mind, and she had to restrain herself from jumping for joy- the low hanging grape vines and their supporting beams might be a bit of an impediment.They turned and walked in stately restraint back down the aisle, then rushed across the mansion grounds to the temporary dance floor for a reception line.

After the food had been eaten, all the appropriate speeches-by Jubilee, Angelo, and anyone else who felt the inclination to make a speech- had been made, and the guests had danced themselves out, Jean left her spot at the table to hover near the piano.Jono stood and extended a hand to Susana.}Come dance with me?I picked a song out special, got Jean to learn it on piano...I just wish I could sing it for ya.{Frustration clouded his features, and she stood and smoothed a hand across his forehead before following him to the temporary dance floor set up on the mansion's back lawn.Jean began a piano melody, and after a few moments, Jono joined in, quoting the corresponding lyrics to Susana as they danced. 
    
    _Baby I've been searching like everybody else_
    
    _Can't say nothing different about myself_
    
    _Sometimes I'm an angel_
    
    _And sometimes I'm cruel_
    
    _And when it comes to love_
    
    _I'm just another fool_
    
    _Yes, I'll climb a mountain_
    
    _I'm gonna swim the sea_
    
    _There ain't no act of God girl_
    
    _Could keep you safe from me_
    
    _My arms are reaching out_
    
    _Out across this canyon_
    
    _I'm asking you to be my true companion_
    
    _True companion_
    
    _True companion_
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    _So don't you dare and try to walk away_
    
    _I've got my heart set on our wedding day_
    
    _I've got this vision of a girl in white_
    
    _Made my decision that it's you allright_
    
    _And when I take your hand_
    
    _I'll watch my heart set sail_
    
    _I'll take my trembling fingers_
    
    _And I'll lift up your veil_
    
    _Then I'll take you home_
    
    _And with wild abandon_
    
    _Make love to you just like a true companion_
    
    _You are my true companion_
    
    _I got a true companion_
    
    _True companion_
    
    _ _
    
    As Jean played, Susana closed her eyes and followed Jono's lead in the dancing.}D'you like it?It seemed like somethin' you'd like listening to...and the guy who wrote this's better at puttin' stuff like this into words than I am.{Jono pulled her closer to him and rubbed circles on her back as they moved in lazy swirls around the floor.
    
    _ _
    
    _When the years have done irreparable harm_
    
    _I can see us walking slowly arm in arm_
    
    _Just like the couple on the corner do_
    
    _'Cause girl I will always be in love with you_
    
    _And when I look in your eyes_
    
    _I'll still see that spark_
    
    _Until the shadows fall_
    
    _Until the room grows dark_
    
    _Then when I leave this Earth_
    
    _I'll be with the angels standin'_
    
    _I'll be out there waiting for my true companion_
    
    _Just for my true companion_
    
    _True companion_
    
    _True companion_

"I love it.S'wonderful.You're wonderful."She sniffled and blinked repeatedly, then broke the solemnity of the moment with a choked snort."What the _hell is he doing over there?"Jono turned to look at the guest in question, and was rewarded with the sight of his former headmaster struggling to detach his feet from their frozen-to-the-floor position._

}Why'd we let Bobby play groomsman again?{

"Simple expediency.I had three bridesmaids, you needed three groomsmen.Sean and Ange were natural choices, and Bobby's a mutual friend, remember?"

}I'd remember better if he hadn't distracted you just then.{

"Calm down.You get me all to yourself for a week after this.I think you can cope with my noticing Bobby demonstrating his idiocy for five minutes."She ran her hand, which had been resting on his shoulder, up his arm to the back of the neck and tickled him softly.He tilted his head back slightly and pinned her hand, then gave her side a retaliatory tickle.

}Stop that, woman, or I'll leave you here when the limo takes off for the airport.{

"You wouldn't."She smirked and leaned against him, glad to be free of any pressing need to plan.

}You ok?{He looked down at her, mildly concerned because she hadn't stopped moving, it seemed, since they started planning the wedding.To see her still was going to take some getting used to.

}Well, mister, get used to it.I've done enough moving for the decade, seems like.{

}'Ey now...out of my head, gel.{He tapped the end of her nose lightly, then pulled his hand away when she pretended to snap at it.}Ready for two weeks of fun in the sun?It looks like our wedding party has bailed.{

"Yeah, I'm sure Jubes is coordinating the bubble ambush...that's been her project since we got engaged, and Nat and Claud loved the idea.And I don't even want to **know what Bobby and Ange have done to the car...even with Sean standing around trying to stop them and Emma rolling her eyes at how silly we all are."**

}Nope.You sure don't.Just a thought- you might want to check for questionable packages in your suitcase before we hit airport security.{He looked down at her and waited expectantly for her inevitable question.

"What'd they do to my suitcase?"Her tone was positively frosty, and he felt a momentary flash of gratitude that he wasn't the focus of her anger.

}Your suitcase...and your stuff...is fine.They just added some new packages.{

"And what, pray tell, is in those packages?"

}Pair a' cuffs, and a whip. Bobby's taking a camera to the airport so he can get blackmail material.Sana, what are you planning?I **know** that look.{He crinkled in amusement and brushed his thumb over her lip affectionately.

"Oh, nothing."She batted her eyes in feigned guileless innocence, then grinned."If Bobby's tryin' for blackmail pictures, maybe I should give him something he can think is real blackmail material."

}What's that gonna involve?{ He eyed her skeptically.

"You saw what Jubes got me for my bridal shower gag gift, right?"

}Yer gonna test what airport security thinks of a full-length bullwhip and an industrial size bottle of body oil?{He winced, then shook his head at her.

"Yup.I'm shameless.It's why you love me."She bared her teeth in a wide, fake, toothpaste-commercial grin, then gave him a thumbs up and an exaggerated wink.

}Ah, yes.That, and your sophisticated acting skills.Hey, no more of that!{He unwrapped his arms from her and stepped back to avoid the jabs she was directing at his side.

"Are you mocking me?I have skills you can't even imagine.And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get that stuff so Bobby can get his silly thrill.Soon as I get back it'll be time to go...you ready?"

Instead of responding, Jono pulled her back against him and dipped her backwards, then bumped her nose with his.He met her eyes and raised an eyebrow.}Course I am.You, no missions, no Danger Room practices, no supervillains, and did I mention minimal clothes?What's not to be ready for?{He straightened and let her go, and she blew a raspberry at him before taking off across the lawn.


	17. Revisting the Old Stomping Grounds

Disclaimer: I'm lookin' around, and it looks like I'm still poor and thus don't own the X-Men, so please don't sue me, o Marv 

Disclaimer:  I'm lookin' around, and it looks like I'm still poor and thus don't own the X-Men, so please don't sue me, o Marvel demigod corporate types. I promise I'll send them all back to their respective storylines relatively intact. Hell, you all can't seem to manage characters anyway (and when I say manage, I mean "keep them alive and vaguely in character"), so maybe I'll just keep them around. Send them through the revolving door of death if you need to explain the disappearances. Maybe we can work out a long-term loan plan. 

Notes: 

sound*thought*} telepathic conversation { 

Setting: 3 days post wedding, in an exclusive Caribbean resort. 

The resort Susana and Jono had selected for their honeymoon was exclusive, mutant-tolerant, beachy, warm, sandy, and came highly recommended by Jean and Scott. It was also, coincidentally, not either of the honeymooners' idea of an ideal and truly enjoyable vacation. After the 3rd consecutive day of lazing about on the beach doing nothing, interspersed with retreats to the "beachside bungalow", Susana snapped. 

"Let's leave." 

}Why'd we want to do that? S'nice here...{ 

"Bullshit. You hate the beach. I like it in small doses- two full weeks of this is too much. Let's go...take a suitcase each and be completely incommunicado. If something absolutely vital happens, they've got Cerebro...that should be fine for hunting us down in an emergency." She wrapped both arms around his waist and tipped her head back, resting her chin against his bandages. "Pleeease? Pretty pretty please?" He rolled his eyes slightly, then looked down, met her eyes, and nodded slowly. 

}Where were you thinking of going?{ He crinkled at her resulting exuberant dance. 

"Oh, I don't know...anywhere that's got something more than a beach for entertainment. We still haven't made it to London...want to go there? Or somewhere else in Europe? C'mon, you know you want to." She backed him up against the footboard of the hotel room bed, poking an index finger at his shoulder to hurry his progress. He willingly collapsed onto the bed, allowing her to kneel-climb over him until her position on the bed was secure. She sat back on her heels, straddling his hips with her toes hanging over the edge of the bed, and gave him her best sad-puppy face. With an inarticulate curse, he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her down to him. 

}Ok, I give, London sounds fantastic...hell, why stop at London? Let's go for the full grand tour. When do you want to leave?{ 

"Now. Seriously, let's both repack so we only have to carry one suitcase, get the rest of the stuff sent back to the mansion...we can go be tourists in France. Just what you always wanted to be, I'm sure. Another annoying English-speaking idiot tramping through the gardens of Versailles, bitching about how all the food in the country is utter crap...cause it's not like McDonald's." 

}Of course. Isn't that what everyone aspires to be? An idiot tourist?{ he commented dryly, rolling his eyes at the thought. 

"Sarcasm does not become you, sir." She sniffed indignantly, then shrieked as he half-threw her over onto her back. 

}Best get packing now...{ 

"Shove it, Mister Starsmore." 

}I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you...Mrs. Starsmore.{ He watched as she stood and stalked into the bathroom hallway, giving him a rude hand gesture and a wide grin as she went. 

Some 14 hours later, Susana and Jono were both sitting in first class on a transatlantic flight. Having successfully arranged for the majority of their luggage to be shipped back to New York, Susana had used her laptop to get them plane tickets and a suite reservation at a hotel in London. Susana squirmed uncomfortably under the nylon seatbelt, crossed and recrossed her legs, twisted around in her chair, and otherwise annoyed Jono with her fidgeting. The next time she turned to him, he gave her a light tap on the chin, accompanied with a slight headshake and what would have been a grin on anyone else. She responded by nipping the offending digit lightly, then flipping up the separating arm between the seats, pillowing her head against his shoulder, and giving him an impudent grin and a light pat on the cheek before fading into unconsciousness. 

She woke slightly before arrival at Heathrow Airport, stretching catlike as she blinked herself back to wakefulness. She looked down at her impromptu pillow and made an embarrassed face at the small but noticeable drool mark on the Xavier logo of his sweatshirt, then shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry...didn't mean to do that. Hope the professor won't take it as a personal affront" 

}I think yer safe...from him at least. I can't go lettin' you drool on all my clothes, though. I'll demand restitution later.{ He raised an eyebrow and waited for her response, indignant and as predictable as clockwork. 

"Demand it, will you? Hmph...see if I share the bed after that comment. It's the sofa for you, mister." She lifted his hand and squeezed it, then pressed a kiss to his knuckles to make clear that she had no real intention of banishing him to a sofa, no matter how luxe. She rubbed the last remnants of sleep from her eyes and consulted her watch, startled to find that they were perhaps half an hour short of landing. "Were you awake the whole flight?" He nodded, then moved a hand to stop the light punch she was aiming at his side. 

}Wasn't tired. Sides, you're cute when you're asleep.{ 

"As opposed to..? Watch what you say, mister." She grinned and leaned across his seat to peer out the window at the cloud cover. "How much longer?" She sat back and bounced lightly in her seat, then twisted to look at him. "Sooo...Where we gonna go? He shook his head and wagged a finger at her, causing her to growl softly at him. "Don't shush me...tell me where we're going and I'll shush myself!" 

}Now, now. What would your mum say? She'd tell you t' have some patience, gel.{ His eyes twinkled with amusement as she scowled at him. 

"That...is absolutely, without a doubt, the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. She'd say that you're an insufferable ass and that you ought not torment your new bride, and you know it." She stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. 

}Perfect first-class passenger conduct there.{ 

"You want first class conduct? Tell me where we're going and you might get it. In the meantime, no more mocking me. It's not nice." 

}'Ow bout this- I'll tell you about one of the places I want to go, if you'll start actin' like the reasonable woman everyone but me seems to think you are. Deal?{ 

She stared at the back of the seat in front of her, considering, then nodded. "Ok, I'll play grown-up. Now spill!" 

}There's live music...and shopping. You should like it.{ 

"You're not answering the question I asked. Where are we going?" 

}'At's not what I said I'd tell you. I said I'd tell you about where we're going.{ 

"Anyone ever tell you you shoulda been a lawyer? I mean, resorting to technicalities? Please." She huffed theatrically, then turned back to him. "Tell me more, please?" 

Three hours of elapsed time found them relaxing in the loft suite of the Covent Garden hotel. Well, to put it more accurately, Jono was relaxing, stretched out on the bed with his hands under his head. Susana, on the other hand, was bouncing around, exploring the suite, and exclaiming over the view out the window. 

"Canwegodownstairsnowpleasepleasepleeeease?!?" 

}Slow down. Breathe.{ 

"ButIwannagoDOWNSTAIRSnow! It looks SO cool down there! I wanna go NOW!" She bounded up the stairs and pounced onto the bed where he was sitting, then twisted and leaned across him on the bed, making her best wide-eyed, pleading expression. 

He looked away and gave an exaggerated stretch, then met her eyes. }I dunno, gel, I'm a bit tired. Sure you don't want to lie down for a while?{ 

"Jonothan Evan Starsmore. If you don't take me downstairs immediately, I'll..." 

}You'll what?{ He smirked at her indignant scowl. 

"I'll go myself, and leave your lazy ass here. Enjoy the room, honey!" With that, she hopped off the bed and crossed the room, then grabbed her purse, opened the envelope of bills she'd gotten changed at a bank on the way to the hotel, and pulled out a few to take with her. Jono remained where he was for a few minutes, then stood with a resigned shrug. 

}Suppose I could show you around a bit...maybe we can go by the pub where my mates and I used to play, see how much it's changed.{ He turned back to face her and immediately fell onto the bed as she pounced on him. 

"You. Are. Fantastic. Better than fantastic. Brilliant. You are, without a doubt, the most wonderful man I know. Buy me somethin cool and it'll be official." She grinned and jumped off the bed, leaving him to follow on his own. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
